Meu natal com Potter
by Juliana Montez
Summary: COMPLETA!Meu natal com Potter. Todo ser humano precisa de um tempo para se recompor, repor as energias. Por isso as férias. No meu caso, preciso repor as energias para um novo ano ao lado de Potter. O que vai ser de mim sem este tempo?Tudo culpa de Alice!
1. Chapter 1

**Meu Natal com Potter**

**Capítulo primeiro**

Teria de passar as férias de Natal em Hogwarts, pois era a condição para que os pais de Alice a deixassem fazer o mesmo. E você me pergunta o porquê de minha melhor amiga querer ficar na escola ao invés de ir para casa? Ela queria passar a noite de Natal com Frank, o namorado dela. Que, aliás, também é setimoanista da Grifinória e já convive com ela todo o ano letivo.

E o que eu tenho a ver com isto? Bom, como eu disse, os pais de minha amiga acham que eu sou uma espécie de guardiã dela, alguém que coloca algum juízo dentro de sua cabeça. Normalmente eu sou a consciência ambulante de Alice, mas se ela realmente escutasse tudo o que falo não estaríamos passando o natal em Hogwarts. E ela também não teria gasto tanto dinheiro naquela bota dela.

Não que eu não goste daqui, ou que eu prefira estar em casa com aquele noivo de minha irmã que não pode nem sonhar com o mundo mágico. É só que até garotas como eu precisam de um descanso, para poder voltar a rebater as tentativas de Potter com força renovada. Ainda mais agora que nossa relação, anteriormente baseada em berros, estava um tanto quanto calma demais.

Foi neste contexto que começamos nossa semana de Natal.

Alice alegre demais veio me acordar para que fossemos tomar nosso café da manhã. Tentei relaxar, afinal já não tinha mais como voltar para casa. Levantei-me com um sorriso e fui para o banho enquanto Alice me contava sobre a última carta de seu pai. Parece que ele queria uma foto nossa perto da árvore de natal de Hogwarts para confirmar que realmente estávamos aqui. Terminado meu banho vesti uma calça e o casaco mais quentinho que encontrei.

Lembrei à Alice que nem ela, nem eu tínhamos uma máquina. E ela falou que pediria a dos marotos. Ela age como se fosse grande amiga deles, desde de que começou a namorar Frank, pelo menos. Tentei manter o bom humor e não respondi nada, apenas começamos a andar em direção ao salão principal.

Peter foi passar as férias de natal com sua família. No entanto, o resto dos marotos e Frank estavam sentados na mesa da Grifinória. Enquanto Alice disparava em direção a Frank, sentando em seu colo e recebendo seu beijo de bom dia – algo que presencio todos os dias – olhei a minha volta e notei que além de nós haviam mais umas vinte pessoas, a maioria primeiroanistas. Ainda estava contando quantas pessoas haviam restado em Hogwarts quando fui drasticamente interrompida.

- Lily! – só havia uma pessoa no mundo com esta voz. Virei-me para encarar Potter. Ele e Sirius estavam sentados de frente pra Frank, Alice e Remus. – Venha comer alguma coisa antes que o Sirius acabe com tudo.

Sirius socou Potter em resposta e depois acrescentou para mim: - Venha logo, ou o pobre James não conseguirá resistir a sua falta.

Agora foi a vez de Sirius ser socado, não só por Potter, mas por mim que já estava ao seu lado a esta altura. Antes que pudesse se iniciar algum discurso de Sirius, Alice o interrompeu.

- Meninos, vocês se importam de nos emprestar a máquina? – Ela perguntou sorridente ainda no colo de Frank.

James falou do outro lado de Sirius que emprestaria. Remus explicou que a maquina dos marotos era um pouco diferente e que era melhor eles tirarem as fotos se fosse possível.

-Ah, é que meu pai quer uma prova de que Lily esteja aqui comigo. – Ela disse naturalmente. Eu, no entanto, sinto vergonha por nós duas. Fiquei escarlate.

- Sempre me esqueço que esta criatura. – Começou Sirius apontando para mim. – Ruiva e minúscula é seu guarda-costa. – Todos riram menos Sirius que levou um beliscão meu.

- Ah, Sirius, tamanho não é documento. – Agora Potter também estava dando uma de engraçadinho.- Estamos de prova de quanto os berros dela são potentes...

- Não só os berros...- Disse entre dentes enquanto todos continuavam rindo de mim.

- Lily, juro que não vou fazer nenhum mal para Alice! – Disse Frank com fingido medo.

Rendi-me e comecei a rir também. Sabia que quanto mais eu resistisse, mais eles implicariam comigo. Quando terminamos de comer, fui praticamente forçada a acompanhá-los até os jardins. Estava tudo coberto de neve.

- Lily, você pode fazer seu boneco de neve aqui também. – Alice abriu a boca antes de se afastar com Frank para perto do lago. Um dos motivos que gostava de ir para casa no natal era meu tradicional boneco de neve. Uma arte ao meu ver, o meu sempre era o mais bonito da família.

Sirius iniciou imediatamente uma gargalhada. Tenho de me lembrar que se quero manter algum reserva sobre minha vida pessoal, não posso comentá-la com minha melhor amiga. Especialmente enquanto ela estiver namorando Frank. Ou seja, minha vida inteira, se continuarem do jeito que estão.

Eu estava lançando meus olhares nada amigáveis para Sirius e ele apenas repetia " bonecos de neve" e ria mais ainda. Quando Potter veio até mim e segurou meu ombro.

-Relaxa, Lily. – Ouvi ele dizer divertido. – Nós também costumávamos montar bonecos de neve...- Sirius continuava rindo de mim. Potter não me enganava com a sua gentileza.- Há alguns anos atrás... mas fazíamos.

Não disse? E tem pessoas que insistem em dizer que ele me ama. Pessoas lunáticas como Alice, aliás, de que maneira eu posso levar a sério qualquer coisa que ela fale é um mistério para mim. Potter só quer sair comigo, mostrar que foi capaz, essas coisas que meninos acham super importante.

- Nossa! Realmente agora entendo porque vivem rindo dos marotos...- Usei meu melhor tom irônico enquanto dava um ponta-pé em Potter.

Ele sorriu de volta. Sentou-se no solo coberto de neve e pegou sua varinha, começando a esculpir seu boneco. Eu e Sirius ficamos esperando a parte em que a piada começaria, mas ele apenas continuou moldando o corpo do boneco de neve.

Remus estava distante conversando com uma quartanista. Fico horrorizada como as pessoas o alugam, só porque ele é monitor. Alice estava dentro de seu mundo das maravilhas com Frank.

Encarei Sirius que piscou para mim. – Vamos Lily!- Falou sentando-se na neve do outro lado de Potter. – Hoje é seu dia de sorte, mãos as obras!

Fiquei esperando a parte em que eles simplesmente parariam e começariam a rir de mim, mas ambos pareciam bastante compenetrados em seu trabalho. Ajoelhei-me no chão. Nunca havia usado magia para fazer meus bonecos, mas isto poderia ajudar.

Ficamos ali a amanhã inteira nos dedicando a nossa obra de arte. Com tempo a população mais nova do castelo começou a nos cercar dando palpites em nossos bonecos. Até os primeiranistas sonserinos estavam lá. Somente na hora do almoço terminamos nossos bonecos.

O meu foi o mais bonito, mas é claro que os fãs dos marotos votaram no deles. Recebi elogios sinceros até me sentar na mesa da Grifinória, onde nosso almoço já estava devidamente servido. Alice admitiu que meu boneco ficou mais bonito, e charmoso, já que foi o único a ter batom.

- Também achei o seu mais bonito, Lily. – Sirius disse enquanto servia a si mesmo de purê de batata. Eu estava entre ele e James, Alice e Frank do outro lado da mesa. Remus comia com uma menina da corvinal. – Depois do meu, é claro!

Revirei os olhos enquanto levava uma garfada a minha boca. Potter ria ao meu lado. Virei para encará-lo. Ele fez força para se manter sério.

-Você sabe que o meu boneco era o mais bonito!- Falei indignada. Isto era um fato, e não sou adepta daquela filosofia de que não existem fatos, só interpretações.

Ele parou de rir pelo menos. –Em termos de beleza, seria uma injustiça competir com você ou seu boneco, Lily. – Sirius assobiou ao meu lado, me fazendo ficar sem graça. Potter reassumiu sua expressão divertida. – Mas não é só a beleza que importa numa obra de arte, o meu boneco parecia muito mais real que o seu ou o de Sirius.

Ele continuou olhando para mim como se me desafiasse a dizer o contrário. Voltei a comer. Ultimamente não conseguia discutir com James, sem chegar a uma situação desconcertante. Sirius e James começaram também a devorar seus pratos. Alice ficou feliz de poder ser novamente o centro das atenções e começou a dar idéias para as nossas fotos. Dava para ver que ela iria transformar o negócio em uma sessão de fotos.

Ela é uma menina formidável, não me entendam mal. Porém, se há sete anos atrás me perguntassem qual a probabilidade de eu ser a amiga dela, eu diria que era nula. Alice é o tipo de garota que anda saltitando, tem mais de trinta pares de sapatos e só vai a uma festa se tiver um vestido novo. Por detrás da aparência, no entanto, ela é uma pessoa genuinamente boa. Que peca pelo excesso de ingenuidade e um pouco de teimosia.

Quando terminamos de almoçar, fomos, então, para nossa sessão de fotos. Remus veio a nosso encontro para nos ajudar. Foram mais de dez fotos incluindo, eu e Alice. Potter era o nosso fotógrafo. Foram poses variadas, Alice de braços abertos, eu de braços abertos, ambas de braços abertos, uma de costas para a outra, nós duas nos abraçando, sorrindo, sérias, e muitas outras variações. Quando me declarei exausta, Alice chamou Frank para sua sessão.

Enquanto Potter clicava o casal com a ajuda de Remus, sentei-me ao lado de Sirius no primeiro degrau da escada. Ele sorriu para mim, não como se estivesse debochando de mim, mas de forma simpática.

-Acha que vamos levar muito tempo ainda com essas fotos? – Ele quis saber. Ri dele, estávamos falando de Alice. Fiz que sim com a cabeça. Ele olhou seu relógio e depois fez uma careta. – Daqui a uma hora vou ter de abandonar vocês.

- Vai ser muito triste ficar sem a sua companhia. – Falei ironicamente.

- E você acha que não sei? –Ele disse divertido. – Sei que está louca para se ver livre de mim e ficar sozinha com o James.

Aquilo era jogo sujo. Estava vermelha novamente e ele ria da minha falta de jeito. Era fato que Sirius saindo, quando essas fotos terminarem, iria ficar sozinha com James.

- Para onde você vai? – Tentei ignorar o que ele disse já que quanto mais corda eu dou para Sirius, mais ele me enforca.

-Um encontro. – Ele disse misterioso.

- Mas não sobrou ninguém no castelo. – Falei admirada. Sirius não costumava sair com meninas muito mais novas do que ele.

- Por isso vou até Hogsmeade. – Não era novidade que os marotos tinham acesso livre ao povoado. Potter já havia arranjado doces da dedos de mel para mim uma vez.

- E Potter não vai com você? – Falei automaticamente. Porque esse era o tipo de coisas que os marotos faziam juntos. Não um encontro. Mas ir a Hogsmeade clandestinamente.

- Nós somos amigos, quase irmãos, mas não estamos grudados. – Ele riu e eu consegui rir junto. – Depois...

- O quê? – Ele me encarou com atenção.

- Ele não vai perder a oportunidade de ficar sozinho com você. – Certo, ele estava me irritando. Por sorte Alice me chamou para que tirássemos fotos, agora todos juntos.

Potter fez alguns feitiços na maquina e pediu a um primeiroanista que batesse nossa foto. Alice ficou alugando o menino. Não consegui contar quantos flashs foram lançados sobre nós, especialmente porque Potter resolveu que podia me abraçar e Sirius ficava piscando para mim a cada intervalo.

Remus teria de monitorar os corredores para que nenhum aluno ficasse fora de sua sala comunal depois da hora. Como se realmente ele tivesse muitos alunos para monitorar. Sirius foi ao seu encontro e Alice ocupou-se com Frank. De modo que realmente me encontrei sozinha com James.

Ele me perguntou se eu não queria ver as fotos que tiramos esta tarde. A tarde inteira seria mais preciso. Eu não vi nenhum problema, já que estava realmente curiosa para ver no que aquilo havia resultado.

Nós nos sentamos no chão do salão comunal e ele apoiou a maquina na mesinha a nossa frente. Potter pegou sua varinha e apontou para a maquina. Começaram a sair vários papeis de fotos, mas estavam todos pretos. Ele mandou que eu fosse colocando todos eles de cabeça para baixo. Depois de uns dez minutos nós viramos os papéis e lá estavam as fotos.

Ficaram todas muito bem fotografadas. Ri de algumas em que Sirius conseguiu fazer chifres com os dedos sob a cabeça de Potter. Ou outras em que minha expressão era de puro tédio até mudar para um sorriso forçado. Ficamos nós dois, ali sentados por horas rindo das fotos.

- Sete anos como bruxa e eu não tenho sequer uma foto bruxa. – Falei rindo. Ele sorriu de volta.

- As fotos trouxas são realmente, anh, muito estáticas. – Ele comentou divertido. Eu não sabia que ele fazia idéia de algo do mundo trouxa. – Por que não escolhe uma para você?

- Posso mesmo? – Perguntei mordendo o lábio inferior. Afinal, não acho que o mundo gira ao meu redor como Alice. As fotos eram dele. Ele mandou que eu seguisse em frente com a cabeça. Então comecei a analisar qual foto levaria para casa.

-Por que não leva esta aqui? – Ele sugeriu apontando para uma em que estávamos todos nós muito sorridentes. Sirius havia feito alguma graça e nós não conseguíamos parar de rir. O primeiroanista clicou sem esperar que Alice ordenasse.

-Obrigada!- estava honestamente agradecida. Peguei minha foto para depois guardá-la.

- Você está mesmo pensando que eu fiz isso de graça?- Ele falou divertido. – Vamos me ajude a levar isto tudo lá pra cima.

Peguei um monte de fotos com as duas mãos e subi as escadas em direção ao dormitório masculino. No final da torre ficava o quarto dos marotos. Tudo me parecia tão natural que quando me dei conta, minhas mãos começaram a suar frio. Estava sozinha com James e estávamos indo para o quarto dele.

- Vamos logo, Lily. – Ele me apressou atrás de mim. –Ah! Não se esqueça de tirar uma foto para Alice mandar para o pai dela.

Finalmente chegamos ao quarto dos marotos. Pôsteres de Quadribol enfeitavam as paredes dos quartos. As camas estavam desarrumadas. James andou até sua cama puxando uma caixa de baixo dela.

- Eu guardo as fotos aqui – ele apontou. – Você se importa de guardar elas para mim enquanto eu tomo banho?

Ele enrugou a testa em duvida se eu conseguiria ficar sozinha. Ou pelo menos eu acho que esta tenha sido a duvida dele. Eu mesma havia tomado meu banho quando subimos da sessão de fotos, era justo que ele tomasse o dele. Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

- Bom, tem este álbum novo aqui, você pode colá-las magicamente nele. – Me entregou o álbum e pegou uma muda de roupa indo para o banheiro.

Sentei-me sobre a cama de Potter com o álbum e as fotos em mãos. Tinha um cheiro estranhamente familiar ali. Fechei os olhos para aguçar meu sentido olfatório. Era cheiro de Potter, eu nunca havia me dado conta de que gostava do cheiro dele. Abri os olhos assustada.

Comecei a concentrar meus sentidos, pensamentos e ações em colar as fotografias, deixando uma em que eu e Alice estávamos abraçando a arvore de natal de lado para que mandássemos ao pai dela. Quando finalmente terminei, depositei o álbum dentro da caixa que Potter o tirara, e depois a empurrei para de baixo da cama. Pude ver que lá ainda havia alguns livros, um par de meias perdidas, e a sua vassoura.

Pensando em como garotos costumavam achar que o lugar embaixo da cama era como um armário me levantei e me fui olhar o quadro de fotos que Potter tinha sobre sua cama. Um time de quadribol, que devia ser o que ele torcia ocupava quase o quadro todo. Havia uma foto dele com o pomo de ouro em mãos e sobre a vassoura, pelo cenário, era a final do ano passado na qual a Grifinória foi mais uma vez campeã. Duas dos marotos, uma em que estavam bem novinhos e outra mais recente, tirada no dia das bruxas. E uma foto minha, bem menor que as outras, mas dava para ver que era eu, no canto superior. Eu estava rindo de alguma coisa e gesticulava com as mãos, parecia recente.

Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei mais estática que uma foto trouxa ali boquiaberta olhando para minha própria imagem sobre o quadro de Potter. Só sei que quando ele saiu do banho eu ainda estava lá. Acho que deu para perceber para onde eu estava olhando.

- Ah! – Ele veio até mim. Parecia meio sem graça. O que para Potter é algo quase inédito. – Eu não sou nenhum maníaco. – Sorriu nervoso. – Eu só, anh, gostei desta foto.

Olhei para ele. – Como você pode ter uma foto minha?

-Eu..é...- Ele estava nervoso. Desarrumou os cabelos negros daquela forma que só ele faz. Aposto como é inconsciente. – Bom, eu sou um maroto, tenho meus meios de tirar uma foto sem que os outros percebam. – Continuei sem reação. – Não fiz por mal. – Ele se sentou em sua cama e olhou para cima me encarando. – Queria ter uma lembrança sua.

-Você poderia ter me pedido. –Falei mais baixo do que pretendia. Não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas estava novamente rubra.

- E você poderia ter negado. – Ele argumentou. Certamente eu não teria condições de negar nada para ele naquele momento. Sentado em sua cama com uma expressão de pobre injustiçado, é horrível admitir, mas ele estava irresistível. Até para mim.

Por sorte ou azar, Sirius chegou de seu encontro.

- Meu Merlin! – Ele levou a mão a boca quando nos viu. – Quando disse que iam gostar de não ter a minha companhia, não pensei que era tanto!

Potter jogou seu travesseiro instantaneamente sobre ele. – Lily só estava me ajudando a colar as fotos no álbum, seu idiota.

- E já estava de saída. – Foi o que consegui dizer. Comecei a me locomover em direção a porta.

- Não precisa sair por minha causa, Lily! – Sirius gracejou, levando um ponta-pé meu.

- Lily! – James me chamou correndo até mim. – Suas fotos. – Ele me entregou a foto que me dera e a que Alice tinha de enviar para seu pai.

-Obrigada! – Já estava na porta, Sirius fazia caretas por detrás de Potter para mim. – Da próxima vez que quiser tirar uma foto minha, experimente me pedir.

Sirius assobiou e eu o trucidei com o olhar. Potter lançou um feitiço e ele foi arremessado até sua cama.

-Peço desculpas. – Ele passou o dorso de sua mão sobre meu rosto. Com toda certeza deve ter percebido o quanto eu estava quente. – Boa noite, Lily.

- Boa noite, Potter. – Falei num fio de voz. – Dê boa noite para seu amigo idiota por mim.

E sai correndo para meu dormitório. Com toda certeza estava precisando de uma noite de sono. Por que ficar tão perto de Potter tem me abalado tanto ultimamente?

**Nota da autora:**

**Uma fic que mistura meu casal predileto com minha época do ano favorita!!!**

**Vamos ter uns 7 capítulos... **

**E aí o que acharam?Comentem, please!**

**Beijinhos e muito obrigada!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Respondendo:**

**De Weasley: Muito feliz que tenha gostado! Espero que continue agradando. E sim da pra sonhar com o James todas as noites, rs. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e feliz natal!**

**ZZZMoonlightZZZ: Maninha querida! Amo você! Obrigada!**

**Anggie: Ah que bom que gostou! Muito feliz! Sim o James é simplesmente perfeito, ai ai! Muito obrigada, beijinhos e feliz natal!**

**Thaty: Que feliz que gostou! Realmente, esta história dá vontade de apertar, rs. Eu pelo menos to adorando escrvê-la, rs. Espero que continue gostando. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e feliz natal!**

**Layla Black: Ai que bom que gostou! Sério eu fico tão feliz! Espero que continue gostando! Muito obrigada, beijinhos e feliz natal!**

**Giulia: Feliz da vida com a recepção de vocês! Espero que a fic continue agradando! E que eu não tenha demorado muito. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e feliz natal!**

**Fer C Potter: Aee! Alguém que ama o natal como eu! O Sirius é meu palhaço predileto e bem, ele é o padrinho tem de fazer por onde. Espero que continue gostando. Obrigada, beijinhos e feliz natal!**

**Giulia Cavalcante: Fiquei muito feliz pelo seu review em bola de Cristal e agora aqui. Esta fic é do mesmo estilo que Bola de cristal, rs. Muito feliz que esteja gostando! Espero não ter demorado tanto. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e feliz natal!**

**Julia: Ah! Que bom que você gostou! Espero que continue agradando! Muito obrigada, beijinhos e feliz natal!**

**Bruh Prongs: Aeee! Alguém que também ama o natal! Sim a Lily tem de enquadrar estes marotos a beliscões e pontapés. Espero que continue gostando! Muito obrigada, beijinhos e feliz natal!**

**Cristal Evans: Muito feliz que tenha gostado! O Sirius é realmente irresistível, eu gosto dele tanto quanto do James, rs. Se pudesse pediria os dois a papai Noel, mas ele não acharia que eu sou uma boa menina e nem me daria nada. Adorei seu review. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e feliz natal!**

**Luhli: 7 é seu número de sorte? Então serão realmente sete capítulos, rs. Muito feliz que esteja gostando! Sirius é meu palhaço predileto, rs. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e feliz natal!**

**Luisa Santos: Eu gosto que me chamem de Ju, ou Juli, ou Juju, porque Juliana sempre parece que tão brigando comigo, rs. Dá vontade de apertar o James – e não soltar nunca mais. Feliz que tenha gostado da Alice, rs. Muito obrigada, beijinhos e feliz natal!**

**Meu natal com Potter**

Capítulo segundo.

Dentro de minha concepção de férias está o fato de que nelas, as pessoas podem dormir até a hora em que acordam espontaneamente. Entretanto, este meu ponto de vista entrou em conflito direto com o de Alice. Para ela, quanto mais se dorme, mais se perde tempo.

- Está certo, Alice. – Sentei-me emburrada em minha cama. – Você venceu.

Ela me olhou fingindo desentendimento. Ela sempre fazia isto. Abria as cortinas, caminhava de um lado para outro do quarto, fechava e abria os armários. E depois...

-Oh Lily! Pode continuar dormindo...- Disse Alice com cara mais lavada do mundo. Revirei os olhos ficando de pé. – Bom, já que você acordou...

Olhei para Alice desafiando-a a me dar um bom motivo. Ela parou de fingir que arrumava seu armário e veio até mim. Pegou em minhas mãos e me lançou um olhar aflito.

- Depois que você foi dormir, Sirius veio até mim e disse que encontrou você e o James sozinhos no quarto dele. – Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. – Fiquei muito magoada de Sirius ficar sabendo antes mesmo de mim sobre o romance. – Continuei estática em meu pijama. Ela estava com lagrimas nos olhos. – Mas então percebi o quanto estava sendo egoísta, nossa Lily, estou tão feliz por vocês. Sempre soube que ele te amava.

Tirei minhas mãos das dela e a sacudi. Mais tarde eu iria matar o Sirius.

- Acorda, Alice! – Disse bruscamente. – Sirius estava brincando, é lógico que eu e Potter não temos nada.

-Você não precisa mentir pra mim, Lily.- Ela disse fungando. Lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto bem maquiado.- Eu ainda sou sua melhor amiga, certo?

-Você é minha melhor amiga. – Disse fazendo-a sentar-se de frente pra mim na minha cama. Lembro até hoje o dia em que Alice veio até com um pergaminho, um contrato de que íamos ser melhores amigas para sempre. - As melhores amigas devem acreditar umas nas outras, certo?- Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Suspirei. – Então enxugue estas lágrimas, pois eu definitivamente não estou namorando o James.

- Não está?- Ela disse enquanto passava o dorso da mão para enxugar os olhos. – Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.- Ela sorriu para mim. – É o tipo de coisa que não dá para ter dúvidas.

- Quando vocês começarem a namorar, você promete que me conta? – Revirei os olhos e fui para o banho. Teria uma longa conversa com Sirius.

Enquanto eu me vestia, Alice já com o bom humor de costume me avisou que iria descer sem me esperar. Parece que Frank mandara uma coruja dizendo que a aguardaria no salão comunal para descerem para o café juntos. Disse que ela poderia seguir em frente, já estava acostumada a perambular por Hogwarts sozinha.

Aliás, boa parte da culpa de minha maior proximidade com Potter, e até com Sirius, é do namoro de Alice e Frank. Eles passaram a me servir de companhia já que minha amiga estava muito bem ocupada com o namorado. Ainda pensando sobre isso desci as escadas em direção ao salão principal.

Fui recebida pelo comprimento de nosso diretor Dumbledore. Quase voltei para meu quarto quando ele citou meu nome em sua voz sonora.

-Finalmente, Senhorita Evans!- Disse o diretor, parece que eu havia sido a última pessoa a acordar neste castelo. – Sente-se por favor... Estava aguardando sua chegada para fazer um comunicado.

Praticamente corri para me sentar ao lado de Sirius, de frente pra James. Alice e Frank estavam ao lado de Potter e Remus do outro lado de Sirius.

- Nossa, custava demorar mais um pouquinho na cama?- Comentei num sussurro. – Estamos de férias.

-E perder o dia inteiro dormindo?- James falou incrédulo. Alice manifestou-se com uma cara de quem diz "não falei?".

- Parece que estamos destinados a acordar cedo nestas férias...- Sirius sussurrou em meu ouvido, como se também preferisse dormir mais tempo, mas não tivesse escolha.

Dumbledore começou então a dar seu aviso. Íamos ter um baile na véspera de natal. O diretor enviou convites para os alunos que foram passar as férias em casa. Não duvido nada que o castelo encha no decorrer da semana.

Como se meu natal já não estivesse muito agitado, conseguiram melhorá-lo com um baile. Ficarei feliz se no final das contas eu consiga sair desta semana ilesa.

Comecei a comer meu café da manhã. Alice, é claro estava maravilhada com o baile. Estava programando mil coisas para amanhã, quando iríamos em Hogsmead. Enquanto Frank dava corda para a imaginação fértil de sua namorada, James e Remus faziam piada sem que ela percebesse.

Aproveitei que Sirius estava calado para atacá-lo. Afinal, ele agora dera para inventar coisas a meu respeito. E isso não ia ficar barato.

- Quero saber quem foi que permitiu que você colocasse coisas na cabeça de minha melhor amiga?- Olhei para ele desafiadoramente.

Ele comeu um pedaço do pão e riu para mim. – Está falando de eu ter comentado com Alice sobre você e James?

Só que ele falou isto alto. Desta forma James, Frank, Alice e Remus focaram sua atenção em nossa conversa. Permaneci calada trucidando-lhe com o olhar. Ele tinha um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios. Sim, ele queria guerra.

- Oh, Sirius...- Alice resolveu acabar com o silêncio.- Você se enganou, Lily me garantiu que ela e James não estão namorando. – Depois virou-se para Potter que mantinha uma expressão indecifrável no rosto e completou:- pelo menos ainda não.

Senti que meu rosto estava quente, resolvi me ocupar colocando um pedaço, um pouco grande demais, de pão em minha boca. Sirius tinha um sorriso escancarado no rosto agora.

- James, você e Lily estão namorando?- Remus perguntou em tom de tribunal.

- Eu não fui informado, pelo menos. – Potter falou divertido.

- Pronto. – Falou Remus em tom de quem encerra o assunto. Alice abriu um sorriso para Sirius, como se dissesse que ela estava certa.

- Bom, da próxima vez eu tiro uma foto...-Sirius disse piscando para mim. Eu realmente não estava acreditando na ousadia desta criatura.

- Olha aqui...- Disse com a voz fina demais, como sempre sai quando estou com raiva. – Eu estar no quarto de James, não quer dizer que eu o esteja namorando.

-Realmente...- Frank manifestou-se com um sorriso nos lábios. Sei que Sirius estava conseguindo. Vi os olhos de Alice aflitos procurando encontrar a verdade.

- Existem muitos relacionamentos modernos hoje em dia, afinal estamos no final dos anos setenta. – Remus falou daquele jeito dele, como se estivesse lendo a nota de um livro. Sei que por dentro ele estava rindo de mim. Ele não me enganava, não mais.

- O seu pai sabe que essa ruiva é tão moderna? – Perguntou Sirius a Alice. Ela ainda estava um pouco confusa.

-Eu não tenho um relacionamento moderno com o Potter. – soletrei as silabas mas parece que ninguém me escutou.

- Como funciona, James? – Frank indagou.- Você pode sair com outras meninas?

-Conta aí, Pontas...- Remus mantinha o mesmo tom.

Eu estava prestes a sair da mesa. Afinal eu já devia ter me acostumado, não dava para falar sério em companhia dos marotos. Responder ao Sirius era um erro fatal. Enfim, James que até agora só ficara rindo dos comentários de seus amigos, resolveu falar.

-A Lily realmente estava no meu quarto, como Sirius disse. – Potter olhou para Alice nesta hora. – Mas, não que seja da conta de qualquer um aqui...- olhou para Remus e Sirius e mais algumas pessoas que estavam assistindo minha humilhação de platéia. – ela só estava me ajudando a colar as fotos que tiramos ontem no álbum. –Confirmei com a cabeça, como se alguém realmente estivesse prestando atenção em mim. – E de qualquer modo jamais teria um relacionamento _moderno_ com ela.

Essa doeu. Não que eu estivesse realmente interessada em ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento com James, mas ele não precisava mostrar seu desprezo a minha pessoa em alto e bom som. E na minha frente ainda por cima.

Pelo menos depois disso o assunto tomou outro rumo. O baile. Remus passou a ser o foco de Sirius. Ele queria por queria saber quem Lupin iria convidar.

Passamos o resto da manhã jogando xadrez bruxo, ou pelo menos assistindo a batalha entre Remus e Sirius. Quem perdesse teria de revelar o nome da menina que chamaria para o baile. Para a infelicidade de Remus, e minha que estava obviamente torcendo contra Sirius, o menos querido do clã dos Black venceu.

Remus iria convidar Hestia. Uma menina da Corvinal, a mesma com quem ele almoçara ontem. Feliz que Sirius teria outro casal com que se ocupar, fui almoçar.

Como esperado o almoço correu tranquilamente, Sirius fez questão de convidar Hestia para se sentar conosco. Pude saborear todo meu macarrão com creme de leite. Pude perceber, no entanto, que Sirius quase não implicou com o casal. A guerra dele era para com minha pessoa, ele deixou claro.

Depois do almoço, resolvi que era uma boa hora para escrever cartas. Afinal teria de dar feliz natal para meus pais por coruja. Alice gostou da idéia, James e Frank nos acompanharam.

Só posso dizer que foi uma tarde divertida. Potter disse que eu poderia usar sua coruja para enviar a minha carta. Eu não tinha uma, pois queria ter paciência de escolher uma que realmente se parecesse comigo. Ele achou graça quando lhe falei isso.

Alice ainda não havia terminado suas cartas, pois além de sua família, que já era bem grande, ela também queria enviar cartas para a família de Frank. Sinceramente, já me vejo como madrinha de casamento deste casal.

James e eu fomos até o corujal para enviarmos nossa carta. Ele amarrou minha correspondência na perna de sua coruja e depois a enviou. Ficamos um tempo calados observando ela se afastar. Até que ela sumiu.

- Já sabe o que vai comprar amanhã? – Perguntei a James enquanto descíamos as escadas. Eu estava completamente perdida com relação as minhas compras.

-Já fiz as minhas compras de natal. – Claro que sim. Tinha acesso irrestrito a Hogsmead. Fiz uma careta para ele, que riu para mim. – Por que precisa de ajuda com as suas?

Compras de natal é o tipo de coisa que se faz com amigos. No entanto, não queria incomodar a minha melhor amiga que obviamente gostaria de passar o dia em companhia de seu namorado. E depois, bom, James é quase como um amigo. Pelo menos ultimamente.

- Acho que sim...- fiz cara de quem não queria incomodá-lo. Para o caso de ele ter algum encontro, ou algo assim.

-Estarei a sua disposição amanhã, então. – Sorri agradecida. – Vai comprar um presente para o noivo de sua irmã?

Eu havia lhe contado toda a história de Valter. – Acho que não terá nada para ele num povoado bruxo.

-Talvez uma bomba de bosta...-Ri dele. Estávamos enfrente ao quadro da mulher gorda.

- Ah, mas o que você já está aprontando?- Perguntou a mulher gorda para James.

-Eu nunca apronto nada.- Potter fez cara de falso injustiçado. Temo em pensar o quanto ele fica lindo assim. – Quadribol.

Entramos após nossa senha simplesmente fácil demais. Alice e Frank já não estavam mais no salão comunal, começava a escurecer dava para ver pela janela. Também era nítido que estava nevando. Sirius e Remus haviam sumido desde do almoço.

Fui até a janela ver a neve cair mais de perto. Apesar de não olhar para trás sabia que James vinha atrás de mim. A noite estava realmente bonita.

- Quando eu era pequeno...- Virei rapidamente para que ele visse que estava escutando e continuei admirando a neve cair. – todo natal eu pedia para ter logo onze anos.

- Para vir para Hogwarts?- Ele fez que sim.

-Estar aqui em Hogwarts é como um sonho de natal.- Ele disse de modo tão sincero que tive que me virar novamente para encará-lo.

- Uma pena que estejamos no nosso último ano...- eu sei que era uma coisa estúpida a se dizer. Afinal, ele já sabia disso, não precisava de ninguém o lembrando.

Ele sorriu. – E você? Qual seu sonho de Natal?

Desviei meu olhar para a neve caindo lá fora. Contei para ele sobre como acreditei em papai Noel até meus cinco anos de idade. E então Petúnia me contou que ele não existia, como me escondi após fingir que estava dormindo e vi meu pai colocando o presente embaixo da árvore. Sei que é o tipo de coisa que não se conta para alguém, bom, alguém tão bonito como James, mas simplesmente não tinha controle sobre o que falava. Saia naturalmente.

- Bom, até onde sei papai Noel era um velhinho bruxo que presenteava os trouxas no natal...- James mexeu no cabelo. Eu olhei para ele ávida por mais informações. – Não sei o que aconteceu com ele depois.

Pelo menos ele existiu. Acho que deu para perceber o quanto estava surpresa. – Por que não tenta mandar uma coruja para ele? – Ele já estava rindo de mim. Dei beliscão repreendendo-lhe e ao mesmo tempo rindo.

Foi neste momento que Alice apareceu nos abraçando por trás. Olhamos para ela, que tinha um enorme sorriso. – Não é a toa que Sirius se confundiu, olhando de longe vocês realmente parecem um casal de namorados.

Certa de que estava mais vermelha que a roupa de papai Noel, tentei evitar olhar para Potter. Pude, no entanto, ver que ele achava graça.

- Não ligue para ela...- Consegui dizer. – Vê romance em tudo desde de que começou a namorar Frank. – Ao invés de me corrigir Alice continuava apenas rindo, agora só abraçada a mim. – Nós vamos dormir, Sirius já afetou demais a mente dela por hoje.

James assentiu desejando boa noite. Eu e Alice subimos as escadas para o dormitório. Eu até poderia brigar com ela, mas estava exausta demais. Essa semana ia ser longa demais para minha frágil saúde emocional.

**Nota da autora:**

Então, antes tarde do que nunca. Feliz Natal!

E aí o que estão achando? Quem é mais fofo Lily com Papai Noel ou James com Hogwarts? Quem é mais sem noção Alice ou Sirius? Rs. Amando escrever esta fic.

Eu ia postar antes, mas sabem como esta época do ano é, NE? Muita correria. Perdão.

Obrigada a todas as pessoas que leram, comentaram, adicinaram a fic nos favoritos e no alert list. Fico realmente muito grata, mas nada me deixa mais feliz que um review. Então, please, comentem!

Beijinhos infinitos no coração de todos.

Ju


	3. Chapter 3

**Meu natal com Potter **

**Capítulo terceiro**.

Eu estava penteando meu cabelo, quando Alice começou. Ela me perguntou se eu achava que ela ficava melhor num vestido vermelho ou lilás. Disse que preferia vermelho.

- Mas você não acha o vermelho obvio demais? Já que é um baile de natal? – Olhei para ela passando a informação de que nada era obvio demais para mim sobre este assunto, especialmente antes do café da manhã. – Certo eu visto as duas cores e você e Frank me ajudam a escolher.

- Infelizmente, não serei a vela ambulante de vocês desta vez. – Ela me olhou curiosa. – Vou fazer minhas compras de natal com Potter, assim você pode namorar o Frank à vontade.

É claro que não mencionei o fato de que eles já me pareciam bem à vontade, mesmo em minha companhia. Voltei a me concentrar em pentear meus cabelos, quando Alice ficou de costas para mexer em sua mala.

- Use esta blusa aqui...- Olhei pelo espelho Alice estendendo uma malha branca, realmente linda. Olhei para minha própria roupa preocupada com o fato de estar parecendo uma mendiga ou algo assim. Felizmente estava apresentável. – Vamos Lily, você tem de estar bem bonita...para o James.

Certo. Compreendi.

- Não Alice, isto não é um encontro...Ele só vai me ajudar com as compras de natal...Não teria nada menos romântico...

-Chame como quiser chamar, Lily. – Alice estava usando seu tom impaciente e imperativo.- Mas vista esta blusa... quem sabe ele não te chame para o baile hoje.

Certo, ia começar novamente. Toda vez que tínhamos um baile em Hogwarts vinha junto aquela baboseira de convite. No dia do baile iam estar todos lá mesmo, certo? Dumbledore não nos convidou? Por que outra pessoa do sexo masculino precisava nos convidar?

No entanto, senti meu estômago revirar com a possibilidade de Potter me convidar. Não compreendi muito bem o porquê.

Vesti a blusa, não estava bem para começar a discutir com Alice. Logo depois descemos e fomos nos encontrar com os meninos na mesa da Grifinória para o café da manhã.

Percebi enquanto deliciava meu pão que muitas pessoas já haviam voltado de suas casas. E quanto a comemoração de natal estar ligada a família? O que um baile não faz! Acho que verbalizei a última frase sem perceber.

-Mais coisas do que você pensa, Lily...- Sirius piscou para mim. Hoje eu me sentei ao lado de Alice tentando escapar de seus comentários nada inocentes, mas ele e James fizeram questão de sentarem a minha frente. – Me passe o açúcar...

Peguei o açúcar e lhe entreguei sem lhe dizer palavra alguma. Sei que era inútil tentar explicar a Sirius que ele agira mal no dia anterior, são anos de má educação.

- Então, Lily, James estava me dizendo que você vai alugá-lo hoje...-Olhei para a Potter que estava entretido em uma conversa com Frank e Remus. Alice os ouvia atentamente. Continuei apenas comendo. – Não que ele tenha se importado, claro, mas é que eu precisava dele também para reabastecermos nossos estoques...

Continuei muda. Não sabia o que Sirius pretendia, mas não ia cair novamente.

-James...- ele chamou a atenção de Potter ao seu lado. – Lily disse que não tem problema...ela nos ajuda com o reabastecimento...

- Eu...- ia negar é claro, mas James sorriu. E eu fiquei paralisada.

-Ótimo! Então depois de fazer suas compras de Natal nos encontramos com Sirius para ir a Zonko's. – Fiz que sim e percebi que Sirius ria de mim enquanto comia seu pão.

Parece que ficar sem falar com Sirius não estava adiantando. Tinha que começar a pensar em algo a altura para me vingar, mas no momento não vinha nada a cabeça.

Finalmente chegamos a Hogsmead. James me perguntou o que exatamente eu pretendia comprar, sorri para ele entregando uma lista enorme de pessoas. Ele quis ajudar, certo? O dia não ia ser fácil.

-Para Alice você pode dar algo da dedos de mel...- Potter sugeriu. – Não dá para comprar uma roupa, sem saber se ela já não o fez...

Ele estava certo. Todos esses anos dava exatamente a bota que Alice já houvera comprado e ela sempre tinha de trocar. Ei, deve ser por isso que ele faz tanto sucesso com as mulheres. Além de todo o resto, claro.

Acabei arranjando na dedos de mel presentes para toda a minha família. Um chocolate que explodia assim que você dava a primeira mordida, lambuzando todo o rosto, especialmente para Petúnia. James sugeriu que eu levasse um para Valter também, mas não ia gastar meus galeões com esta criatura.

Assim que avistamos a prateleira de jujubas, que ficava perto do caixa, vi os olhos de James brilhando. Haviam centenas de tipos diferentes, ele foi em direção a um saquinho em que dizia que as jujubas teriam o gosto da coisa em que estivesse pensando.

- Sabe quanto tempo estou esperando...- Potter me dizia enquanto pegava um saquinho. Bati em sua mão fazendo-o deixar as jujubas exatamente onde estavam.

- Não me diga que gosta disso...- Fiz uma careta, ele ainda me olhava como se eu fosse uma louca. – Pense bem, além de jujuba ser o doce mais sem graça que eu já conheci, e se você estiver pensando em....fezes de pombo ?

Minhas últimas palavras tiveram o efeito desejado. Ele fez uma cara de nojo e foi em direção a fila para pagarmos. Disfarcei e coloquei algumas na minha sexta. Se James era próximo de mim o suficiente para me ajudar com as compras de natal, também havia de ser para que eu desse um presente de natal. E se não aproveitasse esta chance, teria de apelar para Sirius e perguntar o que mais James gostaria de ganhar. Pensando bem, esta não era uma opção.

Quando finalmente chegamos às ruas de Hogsmead percebi como o povoado estava cheio. Odeio andar no meio de multidões e também notei que começara a nevar enquanto estávamos na dedos de mel. Parei de andar instantaneamente.

- Nós podíamos voltar para Hogwarts agora? – Virei para encarar James. Ele ria do meu pânico.

-Até poderíamos fazer isto, mas acho que ainda temos de passar no correio para enviar os presentes...- O ruim é que ele estava certo...Eu não era papai Noel para ter um trenó e passar em todas as casas com meus presentes antes do natal. Olhei de lado para o correio, e vi que a fila já estava do lado de fora. Suspirei enquanto flocos de neves ficavam presos no topo de minha cabeça. – Vamos comer alguma coisa antes...

Consegui esboçar um sorriso e então Potter passou o braço pelos meus ombros me conduzindo no meio da multidão. Não sei bem ao certo o que aconteceu, mas de repente eu me sentia bem novamente. Não me lembro de nosso percurso até o três vassouras, só fui trazida novamente para a realidade, quando ouvi a voz de Sirius.

- Ei, Pontas...- ele gritou. Ainda não entendo os apelidos que os marotos costumam se chamar, mas certamente de pessoas que se auto-intitulam marotos você pode esperar qualquer coisa. A imagem do Três vassouras completamente lotado entrou em foco, assim que James tirou o braço de meus ombros e pegou minha mão me puxando para nos sentarmos com Sirius e que era o cheiro dele que me deixava daquela maneira.

Enquanto nos sentávamos e os três começavam uma conversa sobre qualquer coisa sobre a qual não prestei atenção, eu avaliava Potter. Por um momento me passou pela cabeça que ele tivesse borrifado alguma droga ao invés de perfume, pois esta seria uma boa explicação. No entanto, quando ele se virou para mim com aquele sorriso enorme, descobri que confiava nele.

-Certo...- Ele parou de sorrir para mim e virou-se para Madame Rosmerta, que sabe-se lá há quanto tempo estava ao lado de nossa mesa.-Pode trazer uma cerveja amanteigada pra ela também...

-Traga também uma porção de batatas fritas com queijo, por favor.- Consegui pronunciar, evitando sempre olhar para Sirius.

- Conseguiu fazer suas compras, Lily?- Remus me perguntou com seu jeito educado. Ele e Sirius já estavam comendo.

- De forma incrível...-Falei empolgada.- Só gastei uma manhã fazendo isto...

- Com a minha ajuda fica incrivelmente fácil mesmo. – James falou cheio de si.

- Fica fácil quando se vem às compras mais vezes no ano, que os alunos de Hogwarts vão nos seus sete anos como estudantes. - Sabia que ele estava brincando, mas era inevitável responder. Ele apenas riu. – Mas de fato a ajuda de James foi fundamental.

Sei que não deveria ter dito isto. Não na frente de Sirius, ou para James que com certeza não precisa de ninguém dizendo o quanto ele é fundamental no mundo. Mas era a verdade e eu ainda estava sob o efeito da droga que Potter misturou em seu perfume.

- Nós já imaginávamos...- Comentou Remus, roubando uma de minhas batatas que haviam acabado de chegar.

- Ei Pontas...- Sirius começou a falar e eu gelei.- Espero que tenha dado a dica certa sobre o meu presente...

Certo até eu ri da prepotência dele. Eu havia comprado um chocolate para ele, mas ele realmente não merecia nem uma formiga.

Então os três começaram a conversar sobre alguma coisa em código. Com toda certeza era o próximo plano, já os vi falando assim algumas vezes e pelo que captei estão bolando algo inacreditável para nossa festa de formatura em julho. Talvez seja só minha intuição. Ou realmente esteja andando tempo demais com os marotos.

- Primeiro, eu e a Lily temos que ir nos correios pra enviar os presentes dela...- James me chamou de volta a realidade com esta frase, pois momentos antes avistei uma mesa perto da minha. Uma menina olha fixamente para Sirius. E eu a observava. Até ele tinha seu ponto fraco. Seria ela a menina com quem ele estava saindo?

Os três olhavam pra mim aguardando uma resposta, ou algo assim. – Vou com James nos correios e vocês adiantem as compras nas Zoncos, tanta gente está me deixando atordoada.

Todos pareceram satisfeitos com a minha resolução. Até mesmo Sirius, que aliás, vi lançar um olhar para a menina. Não estava me lembrando o nome dela.

James carregava minhas sacolas de compras, enquanto eu praguejava contra o mundo capitalista em que vivemos. Poderíamos fazer nossos presentes ao invés de comprá-los. Combinei que era este meu plano para o próximo Natal. James apenas ria de minhas teorias, e às vezes concordava em tom meio irônico com meus ideais de que se deve sempre evitar uma multidão.

A fila dos correios estava menor, mas não suficiente para eu não suspirar a cada minuto com a demora. Odeio filas, não fui presenteada com a virtude da paciência. James me entretinha contando histórias sobre natais passados. Aparentemente esta também era a primeira vez que comemorava a data em Hogwarts.

A Mansão dos Potter, acredite mansão é o termo apropriado, ele tem uma quadra de quadribol em um de seus jardins, parece que todo ano faz uma festança. Muitos convidados, música, familiares bêbados e felizes. Cada história mais interessante que a outra. Muitas envolvendo os outros marotos.

- Daria tudo pra ver o Sirius escalando a arvore de natal...- Comentei rindo da última história.

- Se você der uns galeões a ele... provavelmente ele escala a de Hogwarts também... – Ele falou serio demais. De Sirius eu realmente não duvidava de nada. – Mas, por favor, me avise antes se isto for acontecer.... teria que arranjar um jeito de chamar mais atenção do que ele...

Sabia que ele estava me tirando uma com a minha cara. Nos nossos tempos de berros, eu sempre o acusava de egocentrismo, narcisismo e de querer ser o centro das atenções. James, claro, sempre faz piada disso. Acontece que ele realmente gosta de ficar em evidência, mas descobri que ele não precisa provocar isso, ele simplesmente ama a fama. E apesar de eu estar errada sobre o egocentrismo, James é o narcisista mais adorável que já conheci.

- Por que você resolveu passar o Natal em Hogwarts? – Isso realmente era um mistério para mim. Afinal a mansão dos Potter parecia muito mais animada.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. Por um segundo pensei que poderia ser por minha causa. É as vezes também acho que o mundo gira ao meu redor. Mas ele não teve tempo de responder, finalmente chegou nossa vez de sermos atendidos e o balconista do Correio nos interrompeu.

Quando caminhávamos para a Zonco's nevava ainda mais. Com minha toca e cachecol, ainda sim estava morrendo de frio. James então fez de novo aquele negócio de passar o braço pelos meus ombros. O frio continuava, mas o cheiro dele me anestesiava. Se morresse congelada, certamente morreria feliz.

Foi um alivio quando chegamos a loja. O ar estava magicamente aquecido. James tirou o braço de meu ombro e automaticamente pegou a minha mão. Fomos andando entre as prateleiras cheias de bombas de bosta e afins a procura de Sirius e Remus. Será que Alice estava certa? Aquilo era um encontro? Por que estava andando de mãos dadas com Potter? Por que eu n conseguia tirar minha mão da dele?

Comecei a ficar nervosa. Se eu estava mesmo num encontro com James, poderia haver um beijo e um pedido para ir ao baile. E só Merlin sabe como eu não estava em condições de resistir a nada daquilo. Comecei tentar voltar para a realidade. James deve ter me dado a mão com medo de que eu me perdesse no meio da multidão. Afinal a Zonco's pode ser muito grande para pessoas sem senso de direção como eu.

- E então Lily? – Sai de meus pensamentos. Pelo visto, Remus e Sirius estavam falando comigo e com Potter fazia tempo. E eu não fazia idéia do que eles falavam. Sirius tinha uma cesta cheia e Remus também.

- Pra que tudo isso? – Estava bem consciente que ainda estava de mãos dadas com James. Mas começava a recuperar minha vida pensante. – Estão pretendendo o que? Explodir Hogwarts?

- Não seria má idéia...- Começou James me lançando um sorriso.

- Exatamente... Hogwats sem os Marotos seria um tédio...- Sirius não parecia estar brincando.

- Podemos dizer que a idéia foi de Lily? – Remus indagou a James que assentiu com a cabeça. – Então estou dentro...

- Realmente muito engraçado...- Eles estavam rindo. Em outros tempos eu não duvidaria que realmente colocariam o castelo a baixo e depois deixariam uma carta falando que fui a musa inspiradora deles. Mas hoje, sei que eles são loucos, mas não tanto.

James teve de largar a minha mão para ajudar na escolha de mais mercadorias. Dava para ver que ele e Sirius estavam discordando quanto a quantidade de bombas de bostas necessárias para algo. Remus se solidarizou comigo e tentou traduzir as discussões deles. Parece que o número de galeões gastos com bombas de botas é sempre uma discordância entre os dois.

O dono da loja apertou a mão dos três antes de entregar o embrulho para eles. Realmente acho que os marotos devem ser os clientes mais fies dessa loja. Cada um dos três saiu carregado de sacolas e o frio já havia melhorado, no entanto já anoitecia. Apesar de exausta a caminhada até Hogwarts foi repleta de risadas.

Encontrei Alice no salão comunal. Ela parecia muito feliz com suas compras. Queria me mostrar o vestido que comprara para o baile. Frank avisou que ia para o quarto, pois estava morto de sono. Sentei-me ao lado de minha melhor amiga e deixei que ela me mostrasse suas compras.

Os marotos subiram para guardar suas compras no dormitório. Fui tirando minha bota enquanto Alice me falava sobre o presente que comprara para a mãe de Frank, parece que ela ama chapéus. Ela comprou o presente de Frank, sem que ele soubesse que era pra ele. Na verdade tenho certeza que Frank sabe, mas fingiu não saber para agradá-la.

James roubou minha atenção quando sentou-se a nossa frente, já sem o agasalho. Alice resolveu mostrar pra ele também suas compras e contar sobre os presentes que irá dar para a família de Frank. Potter a ouviu gentilmente, com a maior paciência do mundo.

Foi quando percebi que estava desejando que Alice saísse dali e me deixasse sozinha com James. Aquilo estava ficando potencialmente perigoso. Levantei e peguei minhas botas.

- Gente, sinto muito, preciso de uma noite de sono imediatamente. – Alice e James também se levantaram. – Muito obrigada pela ajuda, James.

Alice começou a empilhar todas as suas compras e fazê-las flutuar em direção ao dormitório. Ela nos deu um boa noite atrapalhado e começou a subir as escadas dando pulinhos. James ria dela quando voltei a prestar atenção nele.

- Eu que agradeço, Lily. – Se inclinou e me beijou no rosto. Definitivamente aquilo não era um encontro. Mas então por que meu coração estava disparado? – Foi um dia muito divertido...

- Fico feliz de fazer papel de palhaça para vocês...- falei em falso tom de indignação. Ele apenas riu. – Boa noite!

-Lily, é...- eu me virei do topo da escada. Ele bagunçou mais um pouco o cabelo. Estava começando a dar vontade de eu mesma bagunçar o cabelo dele. – Boa noite.

Sorri. Eu esperava o que? Um convite para o Baile? Entrei no dormitório e me joguei na cama sem nem mesmo trocar de roupa- Alice ocupava o banheiro-, não precisei esperar nem um minuto para dormir profundamente.

**Nota da autora:**

_**Demorei. Eu sei. Milhões de desculpas!**_

_**Eu sou uma pessoa compulsiva, sabe? Me viciei no Big brother e não fazia outra coisa se não vigiar Max e Fran. Mas estou de volta. Espero que ainda tenha alguém interessado em ler a fic, rs. **_

_**Vou postar um por semana, pelo menos, estou fazendo estágio no domingo aí fica difícil prometer uma freqüência maior. Vou passar a responder os comentários por email, então quem não é cadastrado, coloca o email pra eu responder ta?**_

_**Amo demais os reviews de vocês. Fico agradecida por todos eles. **_

_**E aí o que acharam deste cap?Lily ta apaixonada? James é apaixonante? Rs rs. **_

_**Beijinhos infinitos no coração de vocês...**_

_**P.S. Eu que já pouco sabia da velha norma da língua portuguesa, menos sei da nova. Aliás, se alguém souber de uma beta pra mim, acho que to precisando. Minhas virgulas estão sempre fora do lugar e etc...**_

_**P.P.S. Respondo os reviews em breve, ok?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Meu Natal com Potter**

**Capítulo quarto:**

Apesar de as compras em Hogsmead terem me deixado exausta, fui a primeira a acordar no dia seguinte. Tomei meu banho com a água bem quente e me vesti com uma roupa confortável e quentinha. Alice ainda dormia quando resolvi descer para o salão comunal.

Sirius já estava lá. Decidida a declarar paz, fui sentar ao seu lado. Ele parou de ler o profeta diário, que pela hora, não era o de hoje e me encarou com um olhar curioso. Como eu definitivamente estava de bom humor, sorri para ele.

- Bom dia, Sirius! – Estava certa que aquele ditado trouxa que não me lembro exatamente, está certo. Se não posso contra Sirius, melhor me unir a ele. Ou pelo menos isso vale até achar uma maneira de me vingar.

-Bom dia, Lily! – ele me examinou cautelosamente. Todavia, não pareceu achar nada que me incriminasse. – pelo visto você também caiu da cama hoje.

-Pois é, ontem quando subi, eu simplesmente desabei na cama.- falei de forma simpática.

- Já eu nem dormi direito graças ao idiota que costumo chamar de melhor amigo. – ele falou com um misto de raiva e diversão. – Você sabe que fomos condenados a viver com um tirano não sabe?

- Fomos condenados? – ri dele. - Você está querendo dizer que James é um tirano?

- Certamente. – Sirius me lançou um olhar serio. – Compareça aos treinos de quadribol e você verá a face tirana dele vindo a tona.

- Ficaram discutindo quadribol a noite toda? – sabia que eles eram fanáticos. Mas não tanto.

-Quadribol? Não. – Agora ele ria de mim. – Quero saber quantos galeões você pretende me pagar para eu escalar a árvore de natal de hogwarts. Devo dizer que se quiser algo na hora do baile o preço sobe e se for pra fazer isto sem roupa...

Não deixei que a mente insana de Sirius continuasse a tarifar as formas que ele poderia escalar a árvore de natal. Percebi na hora que eles não discutiram quadribol. – Vocês passaram a noite toda falando sobre mim?

- Aí está a tirania. Fui proibido, Lily, terminantemente proibido. Não posso mais nem sugerir que vocês formam um lindo casal.- foi como se um balde de água fria tivesse caído sobre mim. Sei que deveria estar aliviada de não ter mais Sirius no meu pé, mas o fato de James... tentei focar minha atenção no que Sirius estava falando. – Você deveria dizer pra ele que gosta de minhas brincadeiras, que não se importa com elas, Lily.- ele fez uma pausa, em que respirou profundamente. – Como vou me divertir sem vocês?

Dei dois tapinhas no braço dele. – Tenho certeza que você logo achará uma forma... – falei de forma irônica.

- Verdade... logo, logo o seboso estará de volta...- Ele se levantou e fingiu não ter visto meu olhar de repreensão. – Vamos na cozinha fazer um lanche enquanto nossos amigos hibernam?

Saímos através do quadro e fomos direto para a cozinha. Quase ninguém circulava pela escola ainda. Comecei a fazer uma anotação mental de nunca mais madrugar ao longo dessa semana.

Os elfos nos receberam muito bem, como de costume. Aceitei apenas um suco de laranja, já que dali a pouco tempo iria para o salão principal comer o café da manhã. Sirius, no entanto, aceitava tudo que via pela frente.

Enquanto ele comia, minha mente fervilhava. Como uma pessoa tão prática e inteligente como eu me considerava poderia de fato se interessar por alguém como James? Não que ele não tivesse qualidades, mas o fato era que alguém como ele logicamente preferia ter varias garotas aos seus pés do que somente uma ao seu lado.

- James me contou que comprou um apartamento, é verdade? – tentei desanuviar minha mente.

- Verdade- disse Sirius de boca cheia. – os Potter são minha família, sabe? O tirano? É meu irmão. Entende? Mas vai ser bom ter um lugar só meu.

Acho que ficamos umas duas horas ali com Sirius sem parar de comer e me contando sobre seu novo apartamento ainda sendo mobilhado. A cada menção de James meu estomago revirava. Potter sob ótica de Sirius não era apenas tirano, mas alguém extraordinariamente amigo, fiel e honrado.

Aliás, foi James quem nos achou na cozinha. Como ele nos descobrira ali, não faço a menor idéia. Ele me perguntou se Sirius estava me perturbando e quando eu disse que não, apenas sugeriu que fossemos tomar café com os outros. Segundo James, Alice estava angustiada com a minha súbita insônia.

Enquanto eu me sentava entre James e Sirius, de fato, Alice a minha frente parecia um tanto quanto confusa. Ela havia recebido outra carta de seu pai e ele pedia para que eu mandasse uma coruja para ele, informando os passos dela.

- Fica tranqüila, Alice, mais tarde eu escrevo para ele. – Falei tentando fazer ela voltar a respirar normalmente.

- Não esqueça de mencionar aquele amasso na torre de astronomia...- falou Remus naquele mesmo tom de sempre.

Todos nós rimos, menos Alice que manteve um ar preocupado durante todo o café da manhã. A manhã foi bastante tranqüila. Hestia se juntou a nossa mesa e nós nos divertimos bastante com suas histórias sobre seus irmãos menores.

Depois do almoço fui para a biblioteca com Frank e Alice para juntos escrevermos uma carta para o pai dela. Certamente a família dela estava começando a me ver como um elfo doméstico ou uma vela ambulante, porque eu não teria como relatar todos os passos deles. Inventamos algumas cenas, ocultamos outras, o relatoria me pareceu digno de uma escritora de romances no final. E claro que a Alice da carta poderia ter ido para um convento.

Frank educadamente me perguntou se eu não queria acompanhá-los numa volta no jardim. Claro que disse que não. Subi as escadas até a torre da Grifinória. Na sala comunal, parecendo completamente abandonado, estava James Potter.

Em outros tempos eu poderia ter ignorado sua presença e ter subido para meu dormitório. Afinal eu acordara cedo, certo? Eu deveria tirar um cochilo na tarde de férias de inverno. Mas estamos falando no tempo presente, e nesse tempo eu não seria capaz de caminhar até um James Potter que estava deitado no sofá junto a lareira.

- Entediado? – sentei-me no chão a sua frente. Ele pareceu despertar de seus pensamentos, levantou do sofá para se sentar ao meu lado no chão. Fazíamos uma bela dupla de loucos sentados no chão de frente para um longo sofá confortável e desocupado.

- Um pouco. –Ele falou enquanto parecia ler meus olhos. Depois retirou um saco de doces da dedos de mel com balinhas que quicavam na boca e me ofereceu. Peguei algumas. – Sabe, falei para Sirius não te perturbar mais.

- Fiquei sabendo. – disse com dificuldade por causa das balinhas que estavam prestes a escapar de minha boca. – Segundo Sirius, um ato de tirania.

James riu. Não sei se do que eu disse ou da forma como as silabas saíram por causa das balinhas. Desafiei-o a fazer o mesmo e ele colocou um monte de balinhas na boca, mas teve muito mais sucesso ao falar do que eu.

- Sabe o que eu queria saber? – Falei quando finalmente as balas acabaram. – Como você sempre sabe onde as pessoas estão? Como os marotos sempre escapam dos professores?

- Sorte...- James falou divertido.

- E creio que tenha sido a sorte que o levou até a cozinha hoje de manhã...- falei ironicamente e ele gargalhou.

- Eu te conto, mas só troco meu segredo por outro. – disse isso e ficou me encarando.

- Um segredo? – falei pensativa.

- Qualquer um. – ele falou se endireitando para ouvir melhor.

- Eu já pedi ao Slug para te dar uma detenção. – confessei ficando escarlate. – inventei que você tinha me azarado, mas na realidade você não tinha feito nada. Não desta vez.

- Ora, mas não era segredo pra ninguém que você me odiava.- para minha surpresa ele achara super divertida minha confissão. – Você deveria saber que as detenções com Slug sempre acabam num copo de Hidromel.

- Agora me conta o seu. – Pedi, enquanto ele mexia na mochila pegando um pergaminho.

James pegou o pergaminho apontou a varinha para ele e falou: "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom". Abaixou o pergaminho para que eu visse. Foram surgindo linhas negras e elas foram construindo um mapa. Um mapa de hogwarts! E haviam vários pontinhos, que representavam as pessoas.

- Veja - ele apontou para dois pontinhos que estavam quase juntos. Em cima deles estava escrito Lily Evans e James Potter. – Aqui estamos. E você pode procurar o nome de Sirius aí que não vai achar, pois ele estar fora do castelo. Olha parece que Alice e Frank resolveram aceitar a dica de Remus e estão na torre de astrono...

- Não foram vocês quem fizeram isso, foram? – Eu estava escandalizada. Sem duvida eles haviam perdido muito tempo fazendo aquilo. – Sem sombra de duvidas é a coisa mais engenhosa que já vi na vida...e trapaceira também...

- Obrigado! – respondeu um James sorridente.- Ninguém mais sabe deste mapa.

- E como você faz para que ele volte a ficar em branco? – perguntei feliz dele ter confiado este segredo a mim.

- Malfeito feito. – disse ele apontando a varinha para o mapa e as linhas e pontinhos foram se apagando. – Legal, não?

- Não é muito bonito vigiar os outros...

- Mas é útil – disse ele rapidamente.

- Isso não se pode negar. – ri. – seu segredo está seguro comigo.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – ele riu. – Afinal você não me odeia mais.

- Não mais. – concordei.

Quando dei por mim nossas cabeças estavam muito próximas. Levantei rapidamente e cabei acertando minha cabeça na dele.

- Desculpa! – pedi esfregando minha própria testa.

Ele também se levantou. –Acho que doeu mais em você do que mim. – ele riu. – Minha cabeça é mais dura.

- É melhor eu ir dormir...- falei apontando para a janela que mostrava um céu já negro. – Amanhã podemos testar o quão dura é a sua cabeça com um balaço...

- Ei!- James disse num falso tom de indignação. – pensei que não me odiasse mais...

-E infelizmente não odeio...- dei um beijo no rosto dele e subi correndo para meu dormitório.

Certamente que Alice teria de pagar pelos danos morais e físicos –como minha cabeça doía- de ter me feito passar as férias em Hogwarts.

**Nota da autora:**

**E aí? Tem alguém aí? Alguém ainda se atreve a ler esta fic? **

**Gente mil desculpas pela demora. Estou aproveitando as férias para voltar a escrever e a postar. Espero que ainda tenha gente para ler e comentar. **

**Não vou mais prometer, mas como estou de férias, é provável, que se ainda tiver gente lendo isso aqui, eu poste logo, rs. **

**Vou responder os comentários aqui porque são muitos, não respondo desde da outra vez. **

**Thaty: **_**Ah! Eu também acho o James mais fofo, rs. Ai ai. Muitíssimo obrigada, milhões de desculpas e mil beijinhos.**_

**Layla Black: **_**Sirius sem noção? Rs rs. **__**Adoro o Sirius, cara. Ele é meu palhaço predileto nas fics, não tem jeito. Mega feliz que tenha gostado. Muitíssimo obrigada, milhões de desculpas e mil beijinhos.**_

**Débora Souza:**_** Concordo que James e Lily são perfeitos juntos, mas fazer o que se eles são lerdos, rs? Vamos ter de esperar mais. Feliz de verdade que tenha gostado. Muitíssimo obrigada, milhões de desculpas e mil beijinhos.**_

**Fer C. Potter: **_**Certeza que também esperaria a carta de hogwarts como se ela fosse um tíquete com os números sorteados da mega sena, rs. Imensamente feliz que tenha aprovado a fic.**__**Muitíssimo obrigada, milhões de desculpas e mil beijinhos.**_

**Cristal Evans: **_**Que saudades! Cara seus comentários me fazem rir demais. Amei os dois reviews. Muito e muito. Espero que ainda tenha alguma fé em minha pessoa e acredite que um dia eu termino esta fic, rs. Feliz que tenha aprovado, Cris. Muitíssimo obrigada, milhões de desculpas e mil beijinhos.**_

**Caramelow: **_**Demorou, mas está aí. Feliz que tenha gostado.**__**Muitíssimo obrigada, milhões de desculpas e mil beijinhos.**_

**De Weasley: **_**O Sirius com certeza, rs, ele tem seu charme. Tadinho, ele está sendo inibido pelo James, rs. Muitíssimo obrigada, milhões de desculpas e mil beijinhos.**_

**Jamile: **_**Oi menina! Deixa eu na medicina, rs, os livros ficam mais seguros sem mim, rs. Eu fico muito feliz mesmo de você ter gostado da minha história. Muitíssimo obrigada, milhões de desculpas e mil beijinhos.**_

**Luhli: **_**James também é meu eleito para mais fofo do ano, rs. Operação cupido é pouco, acho que foi um arrastão cupido, rs. Muitíssimo obrigada, milhões de desculpas e mil beijinhos.**_

**Palas: **_**Como está a faculdade? Você sabe que fiquei mega feliz por você, não sabe? Nada, nada supera a fofura do casal, rs. Amo seus reviews. Muitíssimo obrigada, milhões de desculpas e mil beijinhos.**_

**Luu Prongs: **_**Se eu achar um James desse eu clono um pra você, mas o original eu pego pra mim, rs. Feliz que tenha gostado. Muitíssimo obrigada, milhões de desculpas e mil beijinhos.**_

**Daniela: **_**Eu que fico feliz que você tenha achado minha fic. Amo coisas natalinas e amo o Sirius, também, rs. Muitíssimo obrigada, milhões de desculpas e mil beijinhos.**_

**Jaque Weasley: **_**Nossa eu me acabo de rir com os seus reviews!Também amo fics natalinas! E oho, você descobriu meu segredo, rs. Muitíssimo obrigada, milhões de desculpas e mil beijinhos.**_

**Carolzynha LF: **_**Ai eu sei que demorei... me escondendo.... Muitíssimo obrigada, milhões de desculpas e mil beijinhos.**_

**Bella L. ****Weasley: **_**Que bom que gostou. Fico ultra feliz. Muitíssimo obrigada, milhões de desculpas e mil beijinhos.**_

**Barbara Potter: **_**Perdão! Perdão! Muitíssimo obrigada, milhões de desculpas e mil beijinhos.**_

**Vanessa S. : **_**Posso demorar, mas continuarei até o fim! Assim espero, rs. Muitíssimo obrigada, milhões de desculpas e mil beijinhos.**_

**Verônica D. M **_**: Muito feliz que tenha gostado. Apesar de achar que você não gosta mais da autora neste momento. Muitíssimo obrigada, milhões de desculpas e mil beijinhos.**_

**Bruh Prongs: **_**Você ainda aceita ser minha beta? Rs. Como faço pra te mandar os textos? Eu ficaria muito grata. Mesmo. Também acho o James mais fofo, rs.**__**Muitíssimo obrigada, milhões de desculpas e mil beijinhos.**_

**Bellah: **_**Feliz que gostou! Muitíssimo obrigada, milhões de desculpas e mil beijinhos.**_

**Lika Slytherin: **_**Sim, sim, escrevi Formandos de 1977, rs. Feliz que tenha lido esta fic, que é meu xodó, rs. E mais ainda que esteja gostando desta. E loka sou eu, rs.**__**Muitíssimo obrigada, milhões de desculpas e mil beijinhos.**_

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: **_**Serio, fiquei muito contente que você tenha gostado da fic. Perdão. Muitíssimo obrigada, milhões de desculpas e mil beijinhos.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**Vanessa S. : **_**Veja só! Postei rapidinho! Fico feliz que ainda curta ler a fic! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!**_

**Lina Prongs: **_**Oba! Leitora nova! Seja bem vinda ao meu mundo louco, rs. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. E tenho de concordar que se eu pudesse eu apertava as bochechas de James de tão fofo que ele é, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.**_

**Bellah: **_**Surpresa! Consegui ser rápida uma vez na vida, rs. Que bom que continua gostando da fic. Muito feliz!Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.**_

**Lika Slytherin: **_**Sei que meus personagens são verdadeiros palhaços, rs. Olha que desta vez eu extraordinariamente não demorei, rs. Também está de férias?Feliz que ainda goste de ler minha fic! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!**_

**Loo Lupin: **_**Oie menina! Vi que você leu Era uma vez também, rs. Vou pensar em escrever uma continuação. Mas primeiro deixa eu terminar essa, se não eu fico mais louca que já sou. Fiquei muito feliz que tenha gostado de minhas fics. Muito mesmo. Beijinhos infinitos e Obrigada!**_

**Aline Cullen: **_**Oie! Você gosta de crepúsculo, certo? Entre James e Edward quem você escolheria? Tenho um problema serio com o Edward, acho que não sou normal, rs. Fiquei super feliz que tenha gostado da fic! Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada!**_

**Luua Mell: **_**Oie! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Nem demorei, viu? Prometo tentar te deixar viva, rs. Espero que continue gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!**_

**Cristal Evans: **_**Minha leitora e comentadora oficial! Que felicidade ler seu comentário. Cara se você encontrar alguma forma de entrar no computador, por favor, me fala. Também to na necessidade de um James. Não vou mais abandonar não. E vou tentar recomeçar a ler as fics que deixei perdidas. As suas já acabaram? Nossa to muito atrasada, rs. Antes tarde do que nunca, certo? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!**_

**Meu natal com Potter**

**Capítulo quinto. **

Era difícil acreditar que faltava apenas dois dias para o natal. Resolvi aproveitar o fato de que Alice já não estava mais no quarto quando acordei, para passar a manhã sozinha. Só Merlin sabia o quanto estava precisando organizar meus pensamentos.

Como meus livros e vestes também precisavam de organização, uni o útil ao... útil. Porque sem dúvidas me agradava mais descer e ficar na companhia de Potter.

Eu sei que é patético. Parece que me transformei numa daquelas fãs fanáticas dos marotos. James tem dezenas que mandam corujas diárias. Já li algumas cartas por cima do ombro dele. Acho que consigo compreendê-las melhor.

Boa parte dos pensamentos que precisava organizar diziam respeito a ele. James Potter. Eu precisava tomar o controle da situação. Não dava para negar que ele me tratava muito bem. Mas existiam outras pessoas no mundo que me tratavam bem, quero dizer, e elas não tinham o domínio que ele possuía sobre mim ou pelo menos minha mente.

Decidi que eu gostava de estar perto de James. Gostava de quando ele fazia suas imitações da professora McGonagall. Gostava de como sem querer revelava o quanto era carinho com seus pais. Gostava do jeito que ele me olhava quando estava prestes a implicar comigo. Gostava do sorriso dele. Gostava do cheiro dele. Gostava de quando ele decidia as coisas por mim. Gostava do jeito que ele falava "Lily". E estranhamente gostava até de sua amizade com Sirius.

Tentei buscar em minha mente os defeitos de Potter. Mas era como se eu também gostasse de suas transgressões as regras, seu narcisismo e sua teimosia. Afinal sem elas, ele simplesmente não seria o James, certo?

Quando terminei de arrumar meus livros (todos em ordem alfabética), percebi que não dava mais para me enganar. Eu estava apaixonada por aquele idiota. Uma raiva enorme de mim mesma começou a me dominar.

Logo agora que eu chegara a esta conclusão, James parecia não querer mais nada do que minha amizade. Claro que ele já poderia ter me convidado para o baile, mas não fez isso. Até Remus que era tímido já havia convidado Hestia.

Soltei um grito de raiva. Não acredito que até eu estava começando a ser dominada por este baile idiota. Quando estava decidida de que ia tentar manter minha sensatez, até mesmo perto de Potter, a porta de meu dormitório foi aberta por uma menina do quarto ano.

- Lily? – Eu acenei com a cabeça indo até ela. – James pediu para eu entregar isto a você.

Ela me passou um pergaminho.- Obrigada. – respondi enquanto abria o pergaminho. Meu coração saltitando como as balinhas da dedos de mel.

-Vocês estão namorando? – A menina ainda estava ali. – É o que está todo mundo falando, que vocês estão namorando...

Fui incapaz de responder. Acho que ela reparou o quanto a pergunta me deixou nervosa e saiu do quarto. Finalmente pude ler o pergaminho.

" Lily, não sei se você sabe, mas já perdeu o café da manhã e o almoço. Alice falou que não te acordou porque você parece achar que dormir faz parte de estar de férias. Acho que Hogwarts foi construída por dorminhocos como você, Lily.

Estamos no campo de quadribol, se quiser ver mesmo o quanto minha cabeça é dura, não perca esta oportunidade. Sirius prometeu tentar rebater os balaços em mim. Embora ele seja melhor como artilheiro, eu também não sou tão bom com o bastão como sou com o pomo de ouro.

JP

P.S. Temos comida na arquibancada, Alice está impedindo que Sirius a devore, mas não sei quanto tempo ela poderá evitar isto."

Percebendo imediatamente como estava com fome, vesti minha capa, meu gorro e minhas luvas e sai correndo para o campo de quadribol. De longe dava para ver que James e Sirius possuíam cada um bastão em mãos e havia um balaço solto. Parece que este era o tipo de coisa que os marotos chamavam de diversão.

- Coma logo! – Alice parecia feliz em me ver quando me sentei ao seu lado. Frank e Remus também estavam em campo, mas usavam a goles, ao invés do balaço. – Você acredita que Sirius quase acertou um balaço em Frank?

- Olhando para Sirius com seu bastão...- Falei enquanto pegava uns bolinhos. – não duvido nada.

- Eles já passaram dos limites com este balaço, Lily. – Ela apontava para James e Sirius. – Eu estou ficando nervosa...

Vi Sirius apontar pra mim. James então se virou e me viu. Eles pararam o balaço e foram a nosso encontro. Odiava pensar que esqueci de mencionar o quanto gostava de James com sua roupa de quadribol.

- Lily, que bom que você chegou! – Sirius sentou-se ao meu lado. – Me passe uns bolinhos!

Passei dois bolinhos para ele que fez uma cara de quem não estava acreditando em meu egoísmo. Então passei mais dois bolinhos. E ele pareceu satisfeito. James estava parado em pé a minha frente. Olhei para cima. Parecia mais difícil olhar para James agora que admitia estar apaixonada por ele.

- Você não está com sorte...- Ele falou divertido – Sirius não conseguiu acertar um balaço em mim ainda...

Ri quando Sirius falou de boca cheia para eu dar mais dez minutos. Alice soltou um gemido. – Que tal vocês brincarem com a goles, crianças? – Sugeri com meu melhor tom de tia. – Alice vai morrer se vocês acertarem o Frank...

- Mas antes de morrer, sou capaz de matar...- Alice não parecia estar brincando.

- Certo, certo, não queremos provocar a ira feminina...- James disse ainda no mesmo tom divertido. – Podemos deixar nossa brincadeira para outra hora, não é mesmo Sirius?

Sirius apenas levantou o dedo polegar. Como ele tinha tanta fome não sei dizer. Afinal era eu a pessoa que não almoçara e nem tomara café da manhã. James impediu que ele roubasse mais bolinhos e agora os quatro garotos resolveram jogar juntos. Remus era o goleiro do time de James e Frank do time de Sirius. Sim, eu também gostava de vê-lo jogar quadribol. E olha que eu nem era amante de quadribol.

Logo, estavam fazendo com que eu e Alice entrássemos em campo. Era engraçado ver a cara de Alice cada vez que a goles suja batia em sua roupa. Estava certa de que ela ia querer jogar a roupa no lixo quando voltássemos para o dormitório. Quando já estava escuro Sirius anunciou que teria de ir a Hogsmead.

Nós também tínhamos que voltar para a torre da Grifinória se não quiséssemos ganhar uma detenção. Porém antes disso se iniciou uma longa guerra com bolinhas de neve. Foi com grande orgulho que consegui fazer James cair quando acertei uma.

Completamente encharcados e sujos, como diria Alice, estávamos sedentos por um banho. E esta foi a primeira coisa que todos fizemos ao chegar a torre da Grifinória. Alice desabou na cama após o banho, ela simplesmente não está acostumada com tanto desgaste físico.

Desci as escadas, indo para o salão comunal. Lá estavam Frank e James. Já devidamente limpos e secos. Me atirei no sofá entre eles. – Alice simplesmente desabou de sono.... Nunca a vi tão cansada...

- Por favor não vá colocar em seus relatórios que eu a faço sofrer de cansaço extenuante...-Eu e James rimos. – Acho que já vou indo também... Foi uma tarde divertida, não foi?- concordamos que sim. – Boa noite...

Encarei James sem jeito. Remus estava num sofá mais a frente parecendo ler um livro. A sala comunal estava quase tão cheia quanto nos tempos de aula. Realmente este baile fizera boa parte do corpo estudantil voltar.

Quando percebi, James colocara uma almofada sobre minhas pernas e simplesmente se deitara ali. Parecia realmente que não se pode dar um tantinho de liberdade aos marotos. Mas decidi que já que ele estava ali, e que todo mundo já falava que nós namorávamos mesmo, não havia problema de eu matar aquele meu desejo. O de eu mesma bagunçar o cabelo dele!

Ele não pareceu se surpreender quando comecei a a mexer no cabelo dele. Pareceu até gostar. Pegou a minha outra mão e ficou brincando com ela nas suas. Sei que não era um momento bom pra dizer o que eu disse. E sei também que para uma garota apaixonada não foi nada romântico

- Eu estou morrendo de fome. – Era a pura verdade. Afinal Sirius só deixara dois bolinhos para mim. E nós não tínhamos jantado devido a nossa guerra de bolinhas de neve.

Quase me arrependi de ter falado tão sinceramente sobre minha fome quando James se levantou. Ele estendeu a mão pra mim. Não sabia o que ele pretendia. Mas descobri que gosto disso nele também, de sua imprevisibilidade.

Dei a mão para ele, me erguendo do sofá. Fomos indo em direção ao quadro da mulher gorda. Quando adentramos os corredores escuros, fui incapaz de me conter. Afinal não gosto de detenções. Posso estar apaixonada por um maroto, mas definitivamente não sou uma.

- Sirius levou o mapa...- Disse puxando ele de volta para junto do quadro da mulher gorda. – Como faremos para não sermos vistos?

Ele riu pra mim enquanto mexia no bolso. Estava certa que ia conhecer outro segredo dos marotos. Uma capa. Uma capa que deixava o que cobria invisível. Ele jogou ela sobre nós e me abraçou pela cintura para que andássemos juntos. Não sei se era a proximidade com Potter ou a falta de comida que estava me deixando meio tonta. Tive a sensação de ser arrastada por James até a cozinha, minhas pernas não pareciam poder ajudar muito.

Quando chegamos lá os elfos nos receberam sorridentes apesar da hora. James falou que eu estava faminta e logo fui cercada por uma variedade de comida sem tamanho.

- Quantos artefatos marotos existem? – perguntei entre uma garfada e outra.

- Apenas mais alguns...- ele disse displicente.

- Sirius tem ido todos os dias a Hogsmead para comprar coisas para o plano de vocês? – Bom, se ele tinha intimidade para deitar no meu colo sem pedir licença, eu tinha intimidade para falar abertamente sobre qualquer coisa com ele, certo?

- Não. – Ele riu. – Sirius está indo a Hogsmead por conta de uma garota.

- Que garota? – sou uma pessoa curiosa.

- Talvez você descubra no baile, se ela vier passar o final das férias em Hogwarts. A família dela também faz um baile de natal e está relutante em deixar que ela venha. – Pelo visto até Sirius era capaz de se apaixonar. – Mas que plano é este que você acha que estamos tramando?

- Sei que vocês têm um plano para o baile de formatura! – falei corajosamente. Eu soltou uma gargalhada. – Não estou certa.

- Certíssima...- ele diminuiu o tom de voz.- Mas como você já deve saber é segredo.

- Certo. – respondi impaciente. – Como você acha que será a roupa de Dumbledore para o baile de natal?

- Não sei, mas há rumores de que ele convidou a professora McGonagall. – Ri de James fazendo uma imitação da professora aceitando o convite. – Você não aceitou nenhum convite, não é?

- Na verdade aceitei. – Pensei ter visto algum grau de tensão em Potter. – Dumbledore convidou todos nós certo? Aceitei o convite dele.

Ele riu. – Será que ele me aceita como par também?

Foi minha vez de gargalhar. – Você e Dumbledore dançando as musicas das esquisitonas, nossa ia ficar lindo.

- Eu sei. – Ele fingiu que o lindo fosse para ele. Ri mais uma vez.

Resolvemos que já havíamos comido demais e subimos sob a capa para o salão comunal. Aparentemente a maior parte das pessoas já tinham ido dormir. Ele me acompanhou até as escadas que davam para o dormitório feminino.

- Vê se acorda cedo amanhã...- Ele disse quando subi o primeiro degrau ficando da altura dele. – Você fez falta hoje no café da manhã...

- Sei- falei em tom de brincadeira. Não podia falar serio, porque existia a enorme probabilidade de eu simplesmente agarrá-lo bem ali. – Vocês necessitam de uma palhaça para tornar as refeições divertidas...

-Exatamente...´- ele riu. – Alice não entende metade de nossas ironias, não faz sentido implicar com ela...

- Então estou te autorizando a me mandar uma coruja para me despertar se eu não estiver acordada amanhã...- Ele riu. – Estou falando serio... pode mandar...

- Vou fazer isso...- ele abaixou a cabeça , bagunçou os cabelos e olhou pra mim novamente. – Lily, eu...

Fomos bruscamente interrompidos porque Sirius entrou de forma barulhenta pelo retrato da mulher gorda. Ele parecia revoltado com Filch.

- Eu odeio aquela gata...- Disse ele se jogando no sofá.

- Acho que seu amigo precisa de alguém para xingar Filch com ele...- Falei num sussurro para James.

- Ou para azará-lo, quem sabe? – Ele me respondeu no mesmo tom. Sirius ainda xingava Filch e sua gata. Parecia não perceber que falava sozinho.

- Boa sorte- falei para James. – Boa noite, meninos...

Ouvi dois desejos de boa noite enquanto subia. Antes de entrar no dormitório, do alto da escada, vi que James agora xingava Filch junto a Sirius. Fui dormir rindo dos dois.

**Nota da autora: **

**Ei! To mega feliz que ainda temos leitores para esta fic. **

**Vou assistir Harry Potter 6 hoje! Gina e Harry juntos! Tomara que o filme tenha ficado tão bom quando o livro. Quero dizer, tirando a parte que Dumbie morre e tal. Minha irmã vai fantasiada, rs, eu também vou, vou de trouxa!**

**Vocês sabem que esta fic está chegando ao fim, certo? Serão sete capítulos, porque cada capítulo representa um dia e mesmo no mundo mágico uma semana tem sete dias. Então a fic terá sete capítulos. Quero dizer, a menos que alguém tenha um vira tempo para me imprestar, rs.**

**Obrigada a todos que continuam lendo. Fiquei tão feliz que escrevi rápido este cap! Estou tentando me redimir com vocês, rs.**

**Beijinhos no coração de todos!**

**Ju**

**P.S. Ta todo mundo de férias, por aí? **

**P.S. Alguém podia fazer este frio acabar, pelo amor?**

**P.S. Até em breve! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**Luua Mell: **_**Quando encontramos o James na rua, vamos pedir pra quando ele quiser bagunçar o cabelo, nos peça ajuda? Rs. Fico feliz que esteja gostando! AEE! Fui rapidinha, viu? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!**_

**Cristal Evans: **_**Ai meu Deus! Eu fico sem graça, Cris. Você sabe que depois de anos sem ler fics de novos autores foram as suas que eu li, né? Sua opinião é mega importante pra mim. Não vou falar novamente sobre minhas notas em redação pra vc, rs. Adorei o título da nova fic, rs, acho que vou começar por esta. Que inveja! Ver Hp6 de madrugada! Amei o filme, vou comentar na nota, rs. Como sempre me diverti horrores com seu comentário. E olha que não consegui escrever no banho(anime-se qualquer dia desses eles inventam um lap top a prova d'água), mas fui super rápida. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!**_

**Loo Lupin: **_**Adoro cartas de review, rs. Fico feliz que esteja gostando, de verdade**_**. **_**Vi que comentou em Bola de Cristal, já tinha pensado em fazer uma nova fic com a parte de antes dela pular para o futuro. Aquela Lily era muito divertida de escrever, rs. Fui rápida novamente, certo?Tem mais do aluado neste cap, espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!**_

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter:** _**Oie! Também achei o melhor filme de todos, rs. Vou comentar na nota, rs. Morri de rir com o filme. Fico muito feliz que continua gostando da fic, de verdade. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!**_

**Lina Prongs: **_**Puxa! Que pena! Que você tem? Ta gripada? Melhoras! Quando você ficar boa, veja o filme. Por hora é melhor esquecer mesmo, rs. Fico feliz que tenha gostado deste cap. Sirius realmente estragou o momento. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!**_

**Bellah: **_**Olha eu aqui novamente, Buu! Rs. Puxa, sabe eu não acho que escreva bem, rs, minha redações eram minhas piores notas no colégio. Mas fico feliz que esteja gostando. Sim também não gosto quando minhas fics acabam, eu sinto falta dos personagens e dos reviews. Mas não tem como botar mais caps nessa fic. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!**_

**Layla Black: **_**Oie! Vim rápido novamente. Sim, também estou precisando de um James em minha vida, rs. E tudo bem, pode ser um Sirius. Infelizmente ta acabando sim : ( Eu gostei muito do filme, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!**_

**: Que inveja!!! Viu na pré! E ainda vestida de Gina! Amei o filme! Mas também queria um beijo mais digno, rs. Ei, menina eu sou lia essas autoras também. Silver foi a primeira que li. Nossa são ótimas. Elas pararam? Fico feliz que goste das minhas fics, rs, que ainda consiga continuar gostando depois de tanto tempo. Quando você fala das antigas me sinto super velha, né? Vc sabe? Rs rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!**

**Lulih: Oie! Olha que bom! Dois reviews! Também sou apaixonada pelo Sirius. Mas também pelo James. Sabe como é? Como quero os dois, acabei ficando sem nenhum, rs. Que bom que fui perdoada! E cara mega feliz por vc ainda gostar da fic! Fui rápida novamente! Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada! **

**Meu natal com Potter.**

**Capítulo Sexto.**

Ele realmente mandou uma coruja. Tenho que dizer que a coruja de James é quase tão teimosa quanto ele. Ela me beliscou até eu acordar. Na verdade, ela me beliscou até tirar sangue de mim, que foi quando eu realmente acordei. Ainda com raiva retirei o bilhete que ela carregava.

" Seu pedido é uma ordem. JP"

Muito engraçado , não? Escrevi no verso do bilhete.

" Adorável. Absolutamente adorável como sua coruja. Vou tomar banho e já desço para te mostrar o estrago que ela fez na minha mão. LE"

Eu sabia que era entrar numa batalha perdida se tentasse me afastar de James, então simplesmente aceitei o fato de que era melhor tê-lo como amigo do que não tê-lo de nenhuma forma. Eu sei, um tanto quanto dramático, mas mais puxado para o patético.

Por isso depois de tomar banho, realmente foi me encontrar com os meninos. Parece que Sirius convencera Frank e Alice que ir a Hogsmead clandestinamente era seguro, isso somado ao fato que Alice precisava fazer compras – ela estava achando que seu vestido já não era tão bom para o baile- realmente fizeram minha melhor amiga sumir de Hogwarts aquela manhã. Não bastava me levar para o mal caminho, os marotos tinham que levar minha melhor amiga junto. Bom, antes acompanhada do que só, não é mesmo?

Com tanta gente no castelo, parecia que estávamos novamente em Hogwarts. Quero dizer, não tínhamos mais a sala comunal quase exclusivamente para nós. E no salão principal as mesas das refeições ficavam lotadas.

Após o café da manhã, eu me uni a James, Sirius e Remus na tarefa de jogar snap explosivo. Isso nos degraus das escadas, Eu e Remus ganhamos uma vez e Sirius e James quatro. Mas suponho que eles tenham trapaceado.

Por vezes passavam meninas que convidavam James para o baile. Tentei não demonstrar o quanto estava tensa a cada tentativa. Potter, no entanto, parecia achar tudo muito divertido.

- Puxa, não posso...- Ele falava como quem realmente sentisse muito.

-Já tem um par? – Perguntou Lisa, uma das artilheiras da Grifinória. Sei que era infantil de minha parte, mas um ódio súbito tomou conta de mim. Essas meninas do time da Grifinória simplesmente eram apaixonadas por James. E, certo, eu também era, mas não ficava fazendo convites para ele na frente delas.

- Certamente...Vou com Dumbledore...-A menina um pouco confusa riu, enquanto eu e Sirius gragalhavamos.

-Ele descobriu a pouco tempo que não curte mulheres...- Remus falou naquele tom seriíssimo dele.

- Pensei que você não tivesse preconceitos...- James retrucou em tom divertido.

Lisa percebendo que fora dispensada, deu um aceno sem graça e se afastou. Sirius também recebeu muitos convites, percebi que ele parecia realmente muito triste de estar dispensando tantas meninas. Certamente ele deve estar muito apaixonado, na última festa de Slug, se não me engano, ele levou duas meninas e de casas diferentes.

Fomos almoçar e Alice ainda não havia voltado. A cada cinco palavras que escutava, uma era baile. E as outras quatro eram vestido, par, dança e convite. Quando terminei de comer desabafei.

- Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu não agüento mais ouvir sobre este baile idiota. – Pelos olhares que os três me lançaram percebi que não concordavam comigo. Suspirei. Pelo menos este tormento vai acabar amanhã.

- Vamos continuar nosso jogo então? – Sugeriu James quando nos levantávamos.

- Negativo. – disse enquanto subíamos para a torre da Grifinória. – Vou ensinar um jogo novo para vocês...um jogo trouxa...

_Poker_. Eles aprenderam rápido. Logo Sirius veio com a sugestão de que quem ganhasse poderia fazer uma pergunta e os outros três teriam que responder, se não respondesse teria que pagar com algo que a pessoa escolhesse. Concordei desde de que estivesse proibido o assunto " baile".

- Ganhei! – Comemorei. Analisei os três com bastante atenção. O que eu poderia perguntar? – Quero saber o porquê dos apelidos.

- Não podemos dizer... – Disse Remus prontamente. Juro que daria tudo para saber o porquê eles se chamam de Aluado, almofadinhas e pontas.

- Certo, Lily, pode dizer o que teremos de fazer...- James não parecia estar ligando, mas Sirius estava com uma cara péssima por ter de cumprir tarefas ditadas por mim.

Diante da tensão que gerei com minha pergunta, escolhi uma tarefa fácil. E depois Merlin sabe o quanto uma menina que não tem seu amor correspondido necessita de uns chocolates. – Quero doces da dedos de mel.

- Actio doces.- disse James com a varinha em mãos. E logo chegou algo que parecia uma mala cheia de doces. E não era exagero meu. – Pode pegar o que quiser.

Comecei pelos sapos de chocolate. E infelizmente não dei sorte nas outras partidas. Primeiro foi Sirius quem ganhou.

- Uma pergunta bem fácil...- Percebi pelo tom dele que não havia nada de fácil na pergunta que estava por vir. – Quantas pessoas diferentes vocês já beijaram?

-Voltamos ao jardim de infância? – Obrigada Remus. Mas ele respondeu. – 4.

- E você,Pontas? – Quis saber Sirius. Talvez se eu ficasse bem quietinha comendo meu sapo de chocolate, ele esquecesse que também estava na brincadeira, certo?

James estava contando nos dedos. Aparentemente nunca parara pra pensar quantas meninas já havia beijado. – Acho que sete...

Agora os três me encaravam. Pensei em colocar algumas balinhas pulantes na boca para quem sabe assim eles não entendessem bem o que eu falaria. – Dois .

Certa de que já havia consumido mais doce do que no mês passado inteiro, perdi mais uma vez. Desta vez quem ganhou foi Remus.

- Com quem vocês gostariam de dançar no baile?- Ele perguntou sorridente.

- Não vale o baile! – disse imediatamente. Acho que seria capaz de azarar a pessoa que pronunciasse baile novamente. Sirius pareceu aliviado com a minha intervenção.

- Certo, então...- ele parecia estar pensando. Por que eu tinha mesmo aceitado esta brincadeira estúpida? Ah! Sim. Fui eu mesma que os ensinei a jogar. – No ano que vem, quando já estivermos formados, quem de Hogwarts você espera ver no natal?

-Bem...- resolvi que esta eu poderia responder primeiro. – Alice, e acho que pelo menos por coruja vou querer desejar um feliz natal para vocês três e Frank.

- Olha que evolução, Pontas! – Sirius gracejou. – Antigamente não queria nos ver nem nas aulas e agora quer nos ver até depois de formada.

- Para você ver como as pessoas mudam, não mesmo? – James entrou na brincadeira. – Até outro dia não podia nos ver transgredindo regras, hoje ela é a nossa principal mentora...

- Certo, certo...- Revirei os olhos para eles. – Remus, querido, você será bem vindo no natal, essas duas coisas não.

- Agora já era, Lily.- Remus disse serio.- Os dois não vão nunca mais sair de sua casa...

-Certamente que gostarei de provar a culinária trouxa...- argumentou Sirius, dizendo sua resposta a seguir. – Sem duvidas os marotos, essa coisa ruiva, a menina que eu vou levar ao...- acho que ele se lembrou de minha proibição sobre a palavra baile.- ao _evento de amanhã_, Frank, Alice se ainda estiver com Frank...- Ele suspirou e olhou para Remus. – Aluado, sou um cara popular...você não quer que eu recite todas as pessoas que se consideram meus amigos, não é?

- Não.- Disse Remus. – Fico feliz com os que _você_ considera como você, James...

- Remus, Peter, Lily, Frank, Hestia, o time de quadribol, Alice...- James fez cara de quem estava pensando.- Oh sim, dependendo de como for no _evento de amanhã_, Dumbledore.

Tive que rir. Sirius parecia indignado.

- E eu, idiota? – Sirius falou indignado.

- Você está na lista se eu estiver precisando de alguém para escalar a minha arvore de natal ou quem sabe devorar a comida antes dos outros convidados chegarem. – James sorriu para ele.

- Ou quem sabe para te azarar...- Respondeu Sirius entre dentes.

E então começaram uma guerra de almofadas. No inicio eu e Remus fomos poupados, mas logo já havíamos entrado na briga. Foi tudo divertido até que a professora McGonagall chegou lá pois alguns alunos mais novos haviam reclamado que almofadas voaram sobre eles.

- Lupin, por favor, controle seus amigos...- Ela falou energicamente. E nós resolvemos sair do salão comunal. Depois da briga James lembrou a Sirius que ele fazia parte da equipe de quadribol e que então o tinha citado.

Enquanto descíamos as escadas Sirius e Remus resolveram apostar uma corrida, então eu e James ficamos para trás. Sinceramente não sei qual era a idéia dos marotos sobre andar a esmo pela escola, mas estava precisando queimar os milhões de calorias que consumi com aqueles doces. E eu ainda havia guardado algumas balinhas quicantes no meu bolso.

-O que houve? – quis saber James.

Acho que ele estava falando sobre meu mal humor. – Odeio..._eventos_ como o de amanhã.- ele riu. – Não, serio. As pessoas agem como se tudo girasse em torno de uma festa...

Estávamos já nos jardins cobertos por neve, sentamos na neve para assistir a corrida de Remus e Sirius ao redor do lago. Eles não cansavam.

- Presta atenção...- falei para James.- Vou dar um exemplo... Remus ...gosta de Hestia há séculos, certo?

- Há mais ou menos 1 ano se não em engano...- Potter me interrompeu.

- 1 ano parece um século para quem está apaixonado. – Me defendi.

- Verdade...- ele riu de mim. – Continue.

- Então ele espera este, este evento de amanhã, para convidá-la e assim se declarar para ela. – Falei enrrugando a testa e cruzando os braços. – Hestia deixou de ser Hestia porque vai estar num vestido? Remus deixará de ser Remus porque estará em vestes formais? Por que não se declarar de uniforme?

James pareceu achar aquilo tudo muito engraçado. – Você pode fazer uma campanha para quando as aulas começarem...- disse ele ainda rindo. – Eu te ajudo.

- Não teve graça...- falei e ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo que tinha caído no meu olho. – Eu to falando serio!

- Eu sei- ele tava se controlando para não rir.- Por isso é tão engraçado.

E então uma bola enorme de neve acertou a cara de James ao meu lado. Ele se levantou e começou a participar da corrida com os meninos. Fiquei ali assistindo os três. Quando começou a escurecer entramos. Ao chegarmos no salão comunal, repleto de alunos, Sirius anunciou que ia dormir.

Alice e Frank já haviam retornado e vieram contar para mim, James e Remus sobre o passeio a Hogsmead. Eu sentei no sofá perto da lareira enquanto ouvia Alice contar com detalhes sobre como convencera Madame Rosmerta que ela tinha uma licença especial para visitar Hogsmead. E então, James que havia se sentado ao meu lado, após um longo bocejo, fez aquilo novamente de se deitar no meu colo. E tudo bem, eu hoje tinha sido bem alimentada, poderia ficar horas bagunçando o cabelo dele.

- Continue, Alice...- tive que falar, porque ela havia parado com sua história e estava me olhando de boca aberta.

- Sabe eu e Sirius costumamos dizer para Madame Rosmerta que estamos saindo clandestinamente e ela apenas ri. – James falou do meu colo.

- Bom, eu não ia arriscar uma detenção, não é... e Frank queria tomar uma cerveja amanteigada, porque eu fiz o coitadinho esperar um tempo um pouco maior do que esperava para experimentar os vestidos.- Frank concordou com a cabeça como se o tempo tivesse sido bem maior do que o esperado.

Ficamos ali um tempo enorme enquanto Alice contava suas histórias. Remus de vez enquanto intervinha com suas ironias, e Frank tinha que ajudar Alice para que ela as entendesse. Devo dizer que não sei relatar boa parte do que Alice disse pois estava mais ocupada com James. Aliás, acho que Potter também não prestou muita atenção em Alice.

Nós ficamos ali. Ele deitado no meu colo. Eu bagunçando o cabelo dele, ele mexendo na minha outra mão, ele fazendo imitações em sussurro, eu rindo, ele rindo... e assim o tempo foi passando. Juro que tinha até me esquecido do baile, quando Alice, Frank e Remus se despediram.

O Salão comunal estava quase deserto. Tinha mais um grupo de meninas do quinto ano e alguns meninos do terceiro ano acordados. Não que eu me importasse. E acho que James estava pouco se importando até que ela chegasse.

Marlene. Artilheira do time da Grifinó ano. Ela entrou pelo quadro da mulher gorda com uma pequena mala em mãos. Provavelmente havia chegado das férias para o baile. E me parece que James ficou muito feliz por isso.

Ele se levantou do meu colo imediatamente e foi abraçá-la. Fiquei sentada no sofá estática. Afinal Marlene é grande amiga de Sirius e James, não? Andou meio afastada este ano, é verdade.

- Lene, não acredito que você veio! – Ele falou para ela. E o mesmo ódio que senti por Lisa mais cedo, estava começando a crescer por Marlene. – Que bom!

- Foi difícil! –Ela disse dando um beijo no rosto dele. – Mas consegui.

Milhões de coisas vieram em minha mente. Será que James não havia convidado ninguém, nem mesmo a mim, porque estaria esperando Marlene? Será que ele era secretamente apaixonado por ela? Fui tirada de meus pensamentos quando ouvi meu nome.

- Lily, tudo bem?- Ela estava falando comigo. – Como está sendo passar as férias aqui?

- Ah! Uma maravilha...- falei ironicamente. James pareceu achar graça. Ela no entanto não percebeu a ironia. – Quase fui assassinada por uma coruja hoje de manhã, mas como pode ver sobrevivi. – Ela parecia confusa. – E suas férias? Como foram?

- Uma correria, sabe...-Sei.- Voltei para o baile de amanhã. Está animada?

- Lene, é melhor você ir dormir... deve estar exausta...- James falou antes que eu respondesse. A menina concordou nos desejando boa noite.

- Também vou dormir. – Disse me levantando mal humorada.

- Ei! Não fui eu quem mencionei o Baile, não precisa ficar com raiva de mim...- James disse divertido.

- Eu sei, eu sei...- disse subindo as escadas.- até amanhã.

Meu humor hoje estava insuportável até para mim. Era melhor eu dormir para ver se melhorava. Amanhã perguntaria a Sirius sobre Marlene. Quem sabe ele pudesse me ajudar a azará-la.

**Nota da autora: **

**Oie! Olha eu aqui mais uma vez! Rápida! Amanhã acho que vai faltar luz aqui, então n sei quando posto o último cap. E domingo eu tenho plantão, : (, se eu conseguir escrever e postar no sábao, ok, se não só segunda ou terça.**

**O filme 6 é perfect. Ok, ok, poderia ter tido um beijo melhor- n sei se já perceberam, mas eu gosto de romances- , e faltou a Tonks, e teve aquela cena nada a ver no meio. Mas e o meu personagem predileto nos filmes? O Rony? Gente do céu, eu morri de rir com ele. E O Harry drogado com a poção, rs. Chorei na parte dos lumus. Dumbie existe em nossos corações, claro.**

**Quanto a esta fic, o próximo já será o baile – que a Lily não nos ouça- e o último cap. Eu tenho um prólogo e dois caps de uma UA que tava fazendo antes desta fic, mas não se posto agora ou escrevo mais antes.**

**Beijinhos no coração de vocês e muito obrigada!**

**Ju**


	7. Chapter 7

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**Vanessa S: **_**Eu lembro de você no FEB! Foi por sua causa que terminei de postar a **_**fic**_** lá, rs. Que bom que gostou de bola de cristal e Era uma vez. Fico muito feliz! Mesmo! Eu vou assistir o filme novamente na semana que vem. Eu espero que você aprove este último cap. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!**_

**Lina Prongs: **_**Desculpa ter te deixado mais curiosa, não foi por mal, rs. Já está melhor da virose? Espero que sim. Formandos de 1977 é meu xodó, foi minha primeira fic, rs. Que bom que você está gostando, rs. Você terá suas respostas neste cap, mas posso dizer que sua linha de raciocínio está correta. Muito obrigada! Beijinhos infinitos!**_

**Lika Slytherin: **_**Que bom que está gostando! Coitado do James, ele não é lerdo, são anos de trauma. Fiquei até com pena da Lily neste inicio de capítulo e eu geralmente só tenho pena do James, rs. Eu vou tentar postar a outra amanhã. Muito obrigada! Beijinhos infinitos!**_

**Luhli: **_** E aí? Gostou do filme? Bom, né? Assim, eu sou uma pessoa ciumenta, rs. Então eu meio que transfiro isso para meus personagens, é inevitável. Mas sim, também acho que a Lily era ciumenta, rs. Como Dumbie poderia resistir ao charme de James? Rs. Continuo rápida! Bom fim de semana pra você também. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!**_

**Layla Black: **_**Continuo rápida! Sim, o baile! Sirius e seu par! James! Lily! Espero que goste! Feliz que esteja gostando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!**_

**Bellah: **_**Quero assistir o filme novamente, rs. Foi rápida novamente! Adorei escrever o baile, rs, espero que goste. Muito feliz que esteja gostando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!**_

**Luuua Mell :**_** A Lily é muito sortuda mesmo! Ela fica fazendo inveja na gente! Aff! Fico super feliz que esteja gostando, mesmo! Espero que goste do baile, amei escrever, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!**_

**Cristal Evans: **_**Mais uma vez rápida! Rs. Eu preciso mesmo de um lap top normal, aí depois quem sabe o aprova d'água. Como os bruxos vivem sem a internet, me diga? Eu sou compulsiva, Cris, você sabe. To com maior medo de estudar psiquiatria semestre que vem e ser diagnosticada, rs. Eu falei para o James que você o acha lindo e bem ele contou para a Lily e acho melhor você se esconder, rs. Quero minha amiga viva! E eu sei que sonho demais, mas eu acredito em homens James Potter, um dia a gente acha um, rs. Eu fico muito, mas muito feliz com sua aprovação. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!**_

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: **_**Oie, puxa, eu também fico triste quando acaba, mas eu não sei escrever epilogo. Se eu soubesse eu escreveria. Mas se servir de consolo, o cap ta bem grande. Pelo menos para meu padrão. Muito obrigada mesmo. Beijinhos infinitos.**_

**Luci E. Potter: **_**Que saudades! Que bom que está de volta! Como você está? Eu vi o filme e amei e tal, rs. Gostou? E claro que seus comentários são muito importantes para mim, se esqueceu que eu amo comentários? Rs. Nem vou falar nada sobre os elogios que não mereço, rs, Muito obrigada, mesmo. É bom te ter de volta amiguinha amada! Beijinhos infinitos!**_

**Meu Natal com Potter**

**Capítulo Sétimo.**

Não sei o que aconteceu comigo. Eu geralmente não sou de ficar acordando no meio da noite. Muito menos de sonhar. No entanto, eu fatalmente não era também de me apaixonar. E bem, foi isso que aconteceu, não foi?

Eu me encolhi na cama relembrando meu sonho. E tudo bem, era mais para pesadelo. Eu já estava chorando. O cenário não podia ser mais assustador: o baile! Eu chegava no baile sozinha e via James, estava decidida a me declarar para ele, quando Marlene e Lisa aparecem. No pesadelo, ele estava com as duas, e os três pareciam muito felizes.

Certamente a cada dia eu ficava mais patética. Chorando porque um garoto não correspondia os sentimentos que eu nutria por ele? Chorando por causa de James Potter? E pior de tudo, chorando por causa de um pesadelo? E, ok, ele tinha muita chance de se tornar real...

Resolvi que poderia acordar Alice. Afinal era para isso que serviam as melhores amigas, certo? E bem ela tinha me feito assinar um contrato de que seria minha melhor amiga para sempre, então que arque com as conseqüências. Quem mandou escolher uma amiga... bom uma amiga como eu?

Agachei-me no chão ao lado da cama de Alice e comecei a chamá-la baixinho. Ela nem se mexeu. Comecei a sacudi-la com calma. Ela abriu os olhos assustada.

- Lily!- Ela berrou. E eu fiz sinal para ela falar baixo com as mãos. Não tínhamos mais o dormitório só para nós e eu não queria que as outras meninas acordassem para me ver chorando. Ela abaixou o tom de voz. – Você está chorando? O que houve?

-Vamos...vem comigo.- Ela se levantou e fomos para o salão comunal. O lugar mais seguro para termos a conversa que queria ter com ela. Pelo menos de madrugada, claro.

- O que houve?- Ela me perguntou quando sentamos no sofá mais próximo. Eu tentava enxugar minhas lagrimas, mas elas brotavam cada vez mais. – James fez alguma coisa com você?

Eu apenas a encarava ainda chorando. O pior é que ele não havia feito nada para mim. Ele não me prometera nada, certo? Nunca dissera que me levaria ao baile ou coisa parecida. E de qualquer forma, apesar de ser um sonho potencialmente verossímil, ainda assim não passava de um pesadelo.

- Olha...- ela suspirou. – Eu sei que vocês dois estão namorando... ou estavam, não sei...

Aquilo me despertou. Apesar de não conseguir frear meu choro. – Alice, eu já te disse que eu não estou namorando.

- Seja lá como você quiser chamar o seu relacionamento com James, eu sei que ele existe. - Ela falava serio. Alice raramente falava serio. – Agora em sete anos, vai fazer sete anos que somos amigas, e eu só vi você chorar três vezes. O que foi que aconteceu?

- Eu tive um pesadelo.- falei entre soluços. Meu choro só aumentava. Minha amiga me olhava incredulamente. – Alice, eu juro, eu não tenho um relacionamento com ele.

- Lily, você está chorando por causa de um pesadelo? Você? – Sua expressão era um misto de pavor e confusão.- E você e o James não estão juntos? Ele deita no seu colo e vocês não estão juntos? Vocês passam o dia inteiro juntos...

- Mas eu gosto de ficar perto dele...- Como eu conseguia aumentar a intensidade do choro, ou como Alice conseguia compreender o que eu falo, são um mistério para mim. – Eu descobri que sou apaixonada pelo Potter, por mais incrível que possa parecer.

-Lily..- ela pegou minhas mãos. – O James é um garoto legal, você devia estar feliz por estar apaixonada por ele. – acho que ela percebeu meu olhar de desespero porque completou depois de uma pausa. – Eu sei que você costumava implicar com ele, mas é natural, eu acho.

Eu sei que para Alice não parecia nada natural, mas mesmo assim não consegui rir. Olhei para ela com pena.

- Alice, ele não quer nada comigo. – falei gentilmente. – Quero dizer, eu acho que ele gosta de ser meu amigo, mas nada mais que isso, entende?

- Como? – Ela parecia ainda mais confusa. Alice é uma ótima amiga, mas ela não está acostumada a ter de tomar as minhas rédeas, ou compreender minha linha de pensamento. Eu não falo muito sobre meus sentimentos e raramente peço ajuda. – Por que você acha isso?

- Bom...por que ele não me convidou para o baile? – Aquilo me fez chorar mais ainda, além de aparentemente convencer minha amiga sobre as intenções de James comigo. Ou a falta de intenções.

Alice me abraçou. Mas não adiantou, parecia que eu nunca mais ia parar de chorar. Por que eu fora me apaixonar? Por que, meu Merlin?

- Mas e o pesadelo? – Ela quis saber quando viu que não adiantava me abraçar.

- Bom, eu sonhei que ele levava Lisa e Marlene ao baile. – E contei para ela toda a história de quando Marlene chegara, e sobre James ter dito que no próximo natal ia querer ver sua equipe de quadribol e tudo o mais.

Descobri que estava começando a me sentir melhor quando terminei de falar. Tinha de experimentar isso mais vezes, falar sobre meus sentimentos, meus medos. Alice parecia refletir sobre tudo que eu a contara.

- Lily, pode ser só um sonho. – ela me disse com doçura. – Vamos esperar... Sempre tive a impressão que ele gostava de você, de verdade.

E ele gostava. Mas não daquela forma. De qualquer forma dentro de mim ainda existia uma esperança de que eu estivesse enganada..

- Muito obrigada, Alice.. Não conte isso para ninguém, nem para Frank. – Consegui dizer antes de sermos interrompidas.

Sirius e James desciam animados pela escada do dormitório masculino. Vi que Potter tinha em mãos o mapa e a capa. Tentei me esconder atrás de uma almofada, contudo não deu muito certo.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aí acordadas? – Não vi que era Sirius, pois a almofada estava escondendo meu rosto. Mas já conhecia a voz dele o suficiente.

- E por que a Lily ta se escondendo com esta almofada? – James era tão delicado. Ele tentou tirar a almofada da minha frente.

- Ela teve um pesadelo. – Alice começou a abrir a boca.

E eu perdi minha batalha com a almofada, sendo assim revelada minha cara de choro. James pareceu meio chocado ao me ver daquele jeito. Quero dizer, com o susto eu havia parado de chorar, mas as lagrimas voltaram a cair assim que olhei para ele. E certamente deveria estar horrível, com o rosto inchado, vermelho, cabelos despenteados e, claro, eu ainda estava de pijama. Um pijama trouxa com o desenho de um ursinho que se espreguiçava, presente de minha mãe no último natal. A imagem deveria estar realmente assustadora.

James veio até mim e se agachou a minha frente, como que para me olhar mais de perto. Parecia preocupado.

- Ela está assim por causa de um pesadelo? – Ouvi Sirius perguntar a Alice. Eu estava tentava desesperadamente parar de chorar.

- Seja o que for que tenha tido no sonho, Lily...- Eu enxergava James meio embaçado falar ainda agachado a minha frente. Ele tentou limpar as lagrimas que escorriam. – não é real...

Pelo tom que ele estava usando, aposto que não imaginava o conteúdo de meu pesadelo. Mas ele parecia genuinamente preocupado. E eu estava genuinamente apaixonada, então fiz o que qualquer pessoa em minha posição faria. Atirei-me pra frente abraçando-o.

Ele apesar de surpreso conseguiu impressionantemente se equilibrar de modo que não caímos no chão. Para isso ele ficou de pé, me levando junto. Minha intenção era nunca mais soltar o pescoço dele e/ou levantar minha cabeça de seu peito.

Quem sabe assim Marlene desistiria dele? Não é fácil namorar alguém que tem uma amiga pendurada no pescoço! Acho que ele percebeu que minha intenção era não soltá-lo e se sentou de forma que eu desenlacei o pescoço dele e simplesmente abracei o seu troco, ainda com a cabeça em seu peito. Ele esperou eu me acomodar e também me envolveu.

- Bom..- ouvi Alice falar atrás de mim. Aposto como a cabeça dela estava fervilhando. Era muito informação para ela. Não que ela não fosse inteligente, ela era, e muito, mas como disse ela não estava acostumada com meu eu perturbado. – Vou subir...Daqui a pouco amanhece...Lily...-eu não me virei para vê-la, apenas fiz um pequeno gemido de aprovação. – Cuidem dela...- acho que dessa vez deixei minha amiga realmente preocupada. – Não posso ficar aqui, já pensou? Frank me ver sem maquiagem?

Ouvi um comentário muito baixo de Sirius, aposto como estava ironizando minha pobre amiga. Então ouvi os passos de Alice irem sumindo. Já conseguira parar de chorar. Sirius finalmente sentou no sofá a nossa frente.

- Você ...- Sirius ainda estava boquiaberto. Ele achou mais seguro conversar com James do que comigo.- Pontas, ela está assim por conta de um pesadelo?

- Lily, quer falar sobre isso? – James perguntou olhando para baixo, já que eu permanecia agarrada a ele. Fiz que não com a cabeça. – Você sonhou...o pesadelo foi com sua família?- percebi onde ele queria chegar, ele achava que eu havia ficado abalada assim porque sonhara com ataque a minha família. Realmente era vergonhoso que eu estivesse assim por outro motivo, mas não ia mentir para ele. – Então o que foi?

Larguei de James com relutância, me sentando ao seu lado. Passei as minhas mãos para enxugar as lagrimas que ainda restavam no meu rosto. Olhei para o chão. A resposta era longa e indiscreta. Então reduzi.

- O baile, o maldito baile – virei para James, enquanto ouvia o som da risada reprimida de Sirius. Aliás Potter tinha um misto de expressão, ele não sabia se sorria ou se enrugava a testa. – James, eu não agüento mais tudo isso!

- Você...- ele parecia procurar as palavras certas. – Lily, você deveria encarar apenas como uma festa...-era fácil para ele falar.- Esqueça todo aquele negócio de Hestia e Remus de uniforme...- Sirius agora ria abertamente. Era um respeito por mim dor, que só vendo. – Tente ver a coisa toda como uma reunião com música, bebida e comida.

Realmente se meu problema fosse só este. Estava certa de que a troca de olhares entre James e Sirius era pra decidir se eu deveria ser internada na ala de loucos do St. Mungus. Então me levantei, ficando de pé, não precisava de mais uma humilhação.

- Muito obrigada, meninos. – Falei com o pouco de dignidade que ainda me restava. – Eu não sou de ficar chorando...mas é que ta sendo umas férias realmente difíceis para mim.

-Vamos com a gente...- Sirius falou depois de um olhar significativo de James. – Eu estava faminto e nós íamos na cozinha...

-Se andarmos devagar, acho que a capa dá para nós três- James falou e sem esperar que eu dissesse sim ou não me deu a mão e jogou a capa sobre nós.

Era bem difícil andar coordenadamente com eles. Quero dizer, os dois são bem mais altos que eu. Eles têm passos largos. Foi por isso que tive novamente a sensação de ser arrastada por James, que me segurava pela cintura.

Quando chegamos na cozinha, dava para ver pelas janelas que o sol começava a nascer. Os elfos já haviam acordado para começar a preparar o café da manhã. Eu me depositei em uma cadeira, James ao meu lado e Sirius a nossa frente. Gostaria de ter um espelho, minha aparência deveria estar terrível.

Formos servidos com biscoitos de chocolate, os meus prediletos. Sirius começou a devorá-los e graças a Merlin começou um assunto sobre quadribol. James logo se empolgou. Dava para ver que ele estava razoavelmente preocupado comigo, já que ele às vezes parava para me observar e quando eu conseguia sorrir de alguma piada sem noção de Sirius, ele fazia festinha em minha cabeça.

- Vocês não vinham para cá, não é? – Eu falei quando já estava me sentindo bem. Afinal, eu teria de esperar o baile para ver se James convidara Marlene. E para o caso de ele não me corresponder, eu ainda tinha metade de um ano para conquistá-lo, não é mesmo?- Se estivessem como fome poderiam comer toda aquela mala que vocês contrabandeiam da dedos de mel.

James riu. Aparentemente feliz por eu voltar a ser pensante. Sirius quem me respondeu de boca cheia.

- Nós estávamos numa missão marota. – Ri dele. Ele continuou divertido. – Mas claro que você estragou tudo...

-Muito lisonjeiro o seu amigo, não? – perguntei a James.

James riu.- Não era nada tão importante.

E depois de mais uma rodada de biscoitos, decidimos que já poderíamos sair dali, mas ao olhar no mapa maroto observamos que vários estudantes já circulavam pelo castelo. Daqui a dez minutos o café da manhã seria servido. Sirius teve uma _brilhante_ idéia.

- Não precisamos da capa...- Ele disse todo feliz.- Vamos para o café da manhã!

- Com toda certeza eu vou aparecer no salão principal de pijama! – Retruquei fazendo James rir e Sirius me olhar com quem diz "qual é o problema?". – fora que eu acabei de comer e tudo o que eu queria é dormir.

- Eu a levo, Almofadinhas, e encontro vocês lá na mesa depois. – James disse enquanto nos envolvia com a capa.

Foi mais difícil a volta porque tínhamos que desviar das pessoas que desciam as escadas. Mas com algumas passagens secretas chegamos rápido ao salão comunal. Esperamos que dois meninos do segundo ano saíssem e então tiramos a capa.

- Obrigada. – disse sinceramente. Eu me sentia completamente renovada.

Ele me deu um forte abraço. É muito bom estar envolvida pelos braços dele. Sem mencionar o aroma, claro.

- Tenho que subir.- falei apontando para meu pijama e ele apenas sorriu. – Até mais tarde.

Do alto da escada vi que ele continuou lá embaixo esperando que eu entrasse no dormitório. Acenei e ele apenas passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

Lembro vagamente de Alice me perguntando se eu estava bem, simplesmente desmaiei em minha cama. Um sono profundo, sem sonhos, sem pesadelos, sem bailes.

O despertar, no entanto, foi chocante. Alguém me sacudia fortemente. Abri os olhos um pouco confusa. Alice em um longo verde me encarava.

- Que horas são? – perguntei aflita, sentando-me na cama.

- Eu estou tentando de acordar a séculos...- Ela me disse sentando em minha cama. – Vai para o banho...

- Você está linda! – falei para ela. As minhas outras colegas de quarto ainda terminavam de se arrumar. – Frank vai amar...

- Obrigada!- ela disse toda feliz. – Agora vai para o banho, Lily, falei para Frank que você ia com a gente...

Pulei da cama e dei um beijo no rosto de minha amiga. Fui tomar meu banho. Graças a Merlin, meu rosto já não tinha o menor vestígio de choro. Quando finalmente terminei de vestir o vestido preto que Alice me dera no meu aniversário, o quarto já estava vazio. Alice ainda me maquiou e então saímos apressadas para encontrar um paciente Frank no salão comunal.

- Dessa vez a culpa foi minha pela demora...- expliquei para Frank que deu um braço para Alice e para mim. – Desculpa.

- Não tem problema, Lily, só perdemos meia hora de festa. – Ele disse após dar um selinho em minha amiga. – Vou querer uma foto minha entrando com vocês. Certamente sou o cara mais invejado do baile.

E saímos em direção ao baile. O som das esquisitonas foi se aproximando, até que finalmente chegamos. Muitos alunos já dançavam. Larguei o braço de Frank o deixando a vontade com Alice.

Fui caminhando até o lugar onde haviam umas cadeiras. E então eu a vi. Marlene estava deslumbrante em seu vestido dourado. Sorridente ela passou com um dois copos de cerveja amanteigada em mãos. Meu coração acelerou quando percebi na direção de quem ela estava indo. Ela entregou um dos copos para James, que não sei bem porque tinha um gorro natalino vermelho na cabeça. Mas Marlene se virou para dar um beijo no rosto de Sirius que a abraçou pela cintura.

Hipnotizada pela cena só consegui me mexer quando Sirius a levou para a pista de dança. Como pude ser tão burra? Lógico que era ela! Era Marlene a menina que Sirius se encontrava em Hogsmead. Sorrindo fui caminhando lentamente até James.

- Belo gorro! – Ele se virou já sorrindo. É incrível como ele consegue ser lindo, de uniforme, de vestes comuns, de vestes formais, e até de gorro.

- Belo vestido! – ele disse depois de me analisar e se aproximou mais de mim me oferecendo um pouco da cerveja amanteigada que tinha em seu copo. Eu dei um gole e devolvi para ele, que o depositou numa mesa atrás de nós. – Vamos dançar?

Eu não sei dançar muito bem, mas não ia perder a oportunidade. Ele me abraçou pela cintura e eu o envolvi pelo pescoço. A musica não exigia grandes passos, felizmente. Estávamos afastados o suficiente para eu pudesse encará-lo.

- Pensei que visse com Dumbledore...- falei quando passamos pelo nosso diretor em uma dança completamente fora de ritmo com a professora McGonagall. Ele riu.

- Passei no escritório dele. – ele falou divertido.- Mas ele acha que seria um grande escândalo se as pessoas nos vissem dançando juntos.

- Pessoas preconceituosas. - falei numa indignação falha por minha risada.

Ele me puxou para mais perto de modo que agora eu não o encarava mais. Nossos rostos colados. Foi com muita dificuldade que sai de meu _mundinho_ e vi Sirius acenar, ao seu lado Marlene.

- Então era Marlene...- falei no ouvido de James.

- Nunca vi Sirius tão envolvido, Marlene é legal...- Ele se afastou para ver a minha expressão. – Sei que você teve uma má impressão dela, já que ela chegou tocando num assunto delicado.

- Foi um engano...- Disse envergonhada.

Começou a tocar uma música um pouco mais agitada e então James me puxou para um canto menos iluminado, e com menos gente. Pelo visto ele também não estava afim de pular hoje.

- Eu sei que você odeia bailes...-começou ele. Suas mãos ainda estavam em minha cintura e eu não me opunha a continuar envolvendo seu pescoço com as minhas. – E bem não estamos de uniforme...

- Definitivamente este gorro...- tirei o gorro da cabeça dele para examiná-lo e ele se encostou na parede me trazendo para mais perto pela cintura. – não faria parte de nenhum uniforme...- Olhei para cima para encará-lo- só se aqui fosse uma escola de papais noeis, você sabe.

- Perdi uma aposta para Sirius.- voltei a envolver o pescoço dele o gorro em minhas mãos. Eu estava completamente maravilhada com o que estava prestes a acontecer.

- Que aposta? – Ri porque havia convivido tempo o suficiente para saber que vindo de Sirius, não era boa coisa.

-No dia que eu o proibi de implicar com você...- me lembro perfeitamente. – ele me disse que eu não ia conseguir convidar você para o baile, sem a ajuda dele...e propôs esta aposta...

- você não me convidou...- estávamos chegando num momento delicado. Mas eu sentia que nada poderia dar errado.

- Lily, você odeia bailes...- eu ri. Acho que traumatizei o pobre com minha teorias. – Eu não queria arriscar tudo num convite...

- Arriscar como assim? – agora era eu quem não estava entendendo.

- Digamos que de um ano para cá nossa relação tenha evoluído um pouco, não? – eu ri. Ele no entanto parecia estar falando serio. – Eu gosto de estar ao seu lado, Lily, eu não queria colocar tudo a perder com um convite.

Ele me olhava como se estivesse lendo minha alma. Eu não conseguia desviar o olhar dele e nem queria.

- Eu teria dito sim. – falei sinceramente.

Ele riu e me puxou ainda para mais perto me beijando. Me segurei fortemente nele para não cair. Era como um sonho, um sonho de verdade, não pesadelo. Nosso beijo durou até que ouvi um assovio familiar, me virei relutante e James me abraçou por trás. Lá estava Sirius.

- Finalmente!- ,Ele estava com a maquina em mãos.- Tirei uma foto se vocês não se importam.

Eu estava vermelha, mas teria de me acostumar com as implicâncias de Sirius se fosse realmente namorar James. Coloquei o gorro na minha cabeça e pedi para ele tirar outra foto.

Foi um baile divertido. Certamente o melhor baile de minha vida. Eu e James não tivemos muito tempo sozinhos, mas eu sabia que o teria por muito tempo, de qualquer forma não nos desgrudamos. Marlene era realmente legal, apesar de ser fanática por bailes. Alice parece ter encontrado um bom papo com ela. Foi bom ver Sirius entediado.

Já havia passado da meia noite quando eu e James subimos para o salão comunal. Eu estava realmente exausta. Apesar de magnífico, fora um dia realmente cansativo para minha saúde emocional.

- Hoje de manhã- ele perguntou enquanto subíamos as escadas de mãos dadas. – não foi apenas um pesadelo, não é?

-Hoje de madrugada...- eu o corrigi e ele sorriu. – não, não foi. Quero dizer, o pesadelo existiu.

- O que era então?- ele quis saber, mas eu hesitei.

- Jura que não vai se tornar mais convencido por isto? – ele riu e fez que sim. – Bom, eu achava que você não queria nada comigo...

- Mas como você pode achar isto? – ele parecia realmente surpreso e beijou a minha mão.

- Bom, você não tinha me convidado para o baile e bem ficou todo animado quando a Marlene chegou...- ele riu.- e isso tudo era terrivelmente horrendo em vista que eu descobri que estava apaixonada por você...

Tínhamos chegado enfrente ao quadro da mulher gorda, mas ao invés de dizer a senha para que entrássemos, James me puxou para um longo beijo. Desta vez sem ninguém para nos atrapalhar. E melhor ainda, como o gorro estava em minha cabeça e não nas minhas mãos ou na cabeça dele, eu pude passar as mãos pelos cabelos dele enquanto nos beijávamos.

-Eu sempre gostei de você, Lily. –ele me disse quando o nosso beijo terminou. – E me apaixonei fácil quando a gente se aproximou...

Eu estava realmente radiante e pronta para começar a beijá-lo novamente, mas fui interrompida por um barulho. Alguém estava assoando o nariz. Viramos para o lado e vimos uma mulher gorda emocionada.

- Não é todo dia que uma cena romântica com esta.- Ela se justificou. – Claro que meu primo que fica na torre de astronomia tem mais sorte.

Eu e James rimos. Apesar de ela não gostar muito de acharmos graça , após dizermos a senha ela abriu a passagem para a sala comunal. Remus e Sirius já estavam lá. Sozinhos. Marlene já fora dormir e Hestia era da corvinal.

- Feliz natal, meninos. – dei um breve beijo em James e subi.

Alice ainda não havia chegado. Devia estar perambulando pelo castelo com Frank. Percebi, no entanto, que havia um embrulho no pé de minha cama. Eu sei que já havia passado de meia noite, mas ainda não esperava encontrar presentes.

Abri rapidamente o embrulho. Uma coruja. Seus olhos eram negros, mas suas penas eram de um tom marrom avermelhado. Havia um cartão.

" Ruiva, corajosa e carinhosa, uma raça que parece ter sido feita para você. Noel."

Abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes e então compreendi. James. Eu havia dito para ele sobre como meu sonho de natal fora Papai Noel. E acho que também havia mencionado que ainda tinha uma coruja porque queria uma parecida comigo.

Sai correndo do dormitório. Os três ainda estavam na sala comunal. Lutei para recuperar a fala porque James estava ainda mais irresistível com a gravata sem nó.

- Foi você, não foi? – perguntei com o pergaminho em mãos.

- Eu o quê? – ele quis saber me puxando para sentar em seu colo. Entreguei o pergaminho para ler e percebi que Sirius e Remus tinham sorrisos.

- Meu nome é James Potter, Lily. – Ele disse divertido. – Não Noel. Pensei que você tivesse guardado bem meu sobrenome...

- Noel? – Sirius falou que se eles tivessem ensaiado aquilo. – Já ouvi falar este nome!

- Lógico Sirius, Papai Noel. – Remus completou. Se eu não os conhecesse tão bem juraria que estavam sendo sinceros. – Lily, é um bruxo muito antigo que costumava dar presente aos trouxas no natal...

- Como você gosta tanto dele...- James disse me entregando o papel. – ele deve ter feito uma surpresa para você, mesmo você não sendo mais criança...e sendo bruxa...

- E, então?- Quis saber Sirius. – Qual foi o presente?

Aquilo sem duvidas era a coisa mais linda que já tinham feito por mim. Decidi que ia fingir que acreditei. Olhei para os três radiante, afinal eu realmente fiquei muito feliz com o gesto deles.

- Uma coruja! Linda! – Então virei para James. – Do jeito que eu queria.

- Já que até papai Noel já deu o presente...- ele pegou a varinha e disse actio presente da Lily. E então chegou uma caixa que eu reconhecia ser da dedos de mel. Sorri para ele.

- Muito obrigada.- Dei um beijo nele, ele me abraçando.- Seu presente só vai chegar amanhã...e bem...lembra que eu não era sua namorada ainda quando comprei.

Eu sabia que ele ia gostar. Mas era apenas um saco de jujubas. E tudo bem, jujubas que tinham o gosto do que você estivesse pensando. Mas nada comparado a realizar um sonho de natal.

Fiquei mais um tempo ali. No colo de James, comendo meus doces. Ele mexendo em meus cabelos. Os três conversando sobre novos planos, novas aventuras. E percebi que enquanto eu tivesse isso eu seria feliz, muito feliz.

**Nota da autora:**

**Hei! São 2:13 da manhã! Olha que legal! Não conseguia parar de escrever. Para quem ainda não me conhece muito bem, sou compulsiva. **

**Acho que não me esqueci de nada, essa fic só foi feita por conta desta parte final, rs. Desde do primeiro capítulo que eu só pensava em escrever o baile. Será que a Lily vai me matar?**

**Nossa, eu amei escrever esta fic. É bom ter uma Lily que odeie o James, rs, é mais leve de se escrever. E bom eu sempre entro em conflito com as Lilys que odeiam os James, rs. O cara é perfeito, ow.**

**Quanto a Alice. Foi bom tê-la nesta fic, uma personagem boa, saltitante e patricinha, com um pai parecido com o meu, rs. **

**Sirius, James e Remus, fizeram a festa. Nunca os coloquei tanto para rir e tirar onda com a pobre Lily. Devo dizer que eu poderia apertar as bochechas de James, coisa mais linda.**

**E claro, a protagonista, Lily. Vai, essa Lily tava muito fofa, não? Vou sentir saudades dela. **

**Natal e Hogwarts simplesmente combinam! Amo Natal!**

**E vocês? O que acharam? Gostaram?**

**Queria dedicar a fic a todos que lêem, acompanham, add nos favoritos, no alert e para você que está lendo agora. Não custa nada me fazer feliz, e eu sei que não mereço porque demorei antes a postar depois do segundo cap, mas quem puder, deixe um review, amo ler comentários.**

**Agora vou responder os reviews e são 02:27 da manhã, então não me responsabilizo, rs. Eu tenho problemas quando estou com sono. Exemplo rápido: no plantão a gente dorme no quarto e quando toca o telefone com emergência em queimadura a gente atende e aí desce para a salinha de emergência. Então domingo passado o telefone toca de madrugada e sou eu a pessoa a atender. Eu juro que não lembro o que eu disse, mas quando eu realmente despertei o telefone estava na minha mão e o cara do outro lado da linha rindo. Sou um perigo.**

**Pronto terminei de responder: são 03:11**. **Agora é hora de se despedir. ODEIO ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS. Mas sem eles acho que as fics perdem a lógica, certo? Não que eu seja muito fã da lógica, mas de vez enquanto temos que apelar para ela. Eu amei poder estar com vocês aqui, amo essa interação do fanfiction. Muito obrigada por tudo!**

**Para quem se interessou...Eu vou tentar postar amanhã o prólogo da minha nova fic. É uma UA, eles são trouxas, O nome será Um lugar chamado Hogwarts, rs, mas não é uma alusão ao filme. Ah, tava aqui pensando. Se já são 03:15 da manhã, então eu na verdade vou tentar postar hoje, só que mais tarde, rs.**

**E como esta nota está ficando cada vez maior, acho melhor dar fim logo. Amo muito isso aqui.**

**Beijinhos no coração de todos e MUITO OBRIGADA, mesmo!**

**Ju**

**P.S. Eu quero um James pra mim. Será que se eu pedir um pro papai Noel, ele me dá? Hein? Hein?**


End file.
